


Servant of the Uchiha

by tineyninja



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Drama, Dubious Consent, F/M, Feudalism, Hurt, M/M, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, Political Alliances, Possessive Behavior, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Sexual Slavery, Uke Hatake Kakashi, anger issues, creepy seme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tineyninja/pseuds/tineyninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the warring lands of The Five Countries, Hatake Kakashi finds his small clan caught in the struggles and defeated. After his father's suicide, the Uchiha enslave the Hatake heir and confiscate his lands and inheritance, sending the young man to work in the Uchiha household. AU similar to feudal Japan, but neither setting nor period correspond to any true historical era. The Five Countries is an imaginary place, but similar to the map of the Naruto universe.</p><p>MinaKaka, UchihaKaka- main pairings ItaKaka and ObiKaka. Slave Kakashi. YAOI- possible non/con or dub/con. For mature readers. Don't like yaoi, don't read. There will be some OOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK so I finally got round to writing and posting this first chapter. It is an idea I have wanted to do for a while, but I was concentrating on my other fics. As the summary states, this is an alternate universe similar to feudal Japan, but neither setting nor period correspond to any true historical era, just echoes feudal Japan, so no flames please for historical inaccuracies. I am not a historian. I just write fics for fun in my free time.
> 
> MinaKaka, UchihaKaka- main pairings ItaKaka and ObiKaka. Slave Kakashi. YAOI- possible non/con or dub/con. For mature readers. Don't like yaoi, don't read. There may be some OOC and characters who are seen as good or bad in the show may not be shown as such here. This is just an interpretation do not take too seriously. I have also changed the characters' ages.
> 
> Disclaimer- obviously I don't own Naruto. I wish I did.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this and am happy to receive feedback, just not flames. I welcome suggestions and ideas, I don't have a set plan yet for this fic other than the beginning events. I am actually quite nervous how this will go down it is my first fic outside of the Naruto universe, attempting AU.
> 
> This chapter is mostly setting up the story and explaining how the events in the summary come to be. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. First mini segment is a flash back.

_"It seems I have finally found a worthy opponent," was all Itachi said, his dark eyes boring into Kakashi's. The sun was high and cast a languorous heat over the plain where the boys had gathered with their bows to compete in the apparent friendly contest._

_Kakashi was just a boy at the time, but still he noted the eyes of the other Uchiha's watching him with outrage, furious that their prodigy had been matched by someone from such a modest clan. They had been embarrassed further by one of their own boys turning up late with a poor excuse and performing less than average._

_"So it would seem," was all Kakashi said in response, as he turned and headed back to father, away from the quiet, intense Uchiha heir._

 

***

 

The Five Great Countries were ruled over by feudal warlords, and had been so as long as anyone could ever remember, certainly as far back as the history books went. These numerous feudal lords had seen their numbers rise and fall over the years, as they fought each other for lands taken or given over the course of The Five Countries' history.

The only certain thing was that no one had ever managed to conquer and rule all, uniting the countries and clans. That, and the fact that throughout history, many strained alliances had formed only to fall apart, and bitter rivalries created.

One such clan was the Hatake, ruled by the Lord Hatake Sakumo. He was a smart, talented warrior, who was well respected by his small clan for his abilities and intelligent rule. Generally he hated resorting to war, only fighting when he felt it was necessary, but he was not afraid to take what was his through force. 

Once the Hatake clan had been one of the most powerful clans, but during the past few centuries their numbers had dwindled as had their land. Sakumo's wife had also died in childbirth, leaving Sakumo to raise his silver haired prodigy himself with the help of his servants. 

Little Kakashi, heir to the Hatake clan, was a natural warrior, and Sakumo beamed with pride seeing him compete against the sons's of fellow samurai who were much older and bigger than him. What Kakashi, a slender boy, lacked in physical strength he made up for with speed and intelligence. He was also very reserved and good looking, with a beautiful face. So much so that Sakumo had insisted he wear a mask to stop distracting the maids and other servants. Even his retainers had been caught gazing longingly at the boy's pretty face, including his chief retainer and second in command, the young but extremely talented, Namekaze Minato. Kakashi's face was not one of a warrior's and was something he had definitely inherited from his mother, Sakumo decided. If Kakashi was to be respected, he should hide it.

Though when Kakashi was old enough he was sure he could use it to his advantage to ensure a politically beneficial marriage. The Hatake clan's fortunes needed boosting after too many generations of war. Their funds were greatly diminished, he could barely afford to pay for his army. Yet an army he must have, for the protection of his lands and family.

Sakumo had also realised that the smaller his army of retainers became, the more he wanted to protect them. Their loyalty meant everything to him, and he wanted them to be loyal to his son when he ruled. Sakumo's chief retainer, Namakaze Minato, was particularly talented, and often took Kakashi under his wing during training.

It made Sakumo particularly happy to see Minato so happy to serve and help the young heir, especially considering that Sakumo had little to offer his talented second in command in land and wealth.

One warm afternoon, after practicing with their swords rather rigorously, Kakashi lay in the tall grass panting, just a short ride from his home. Kakashi had just turned eighteen and had grown into a healthy, calm young man, even though he was somewhat laid back sometimes for his father's liking. As a child he had been considered too stern, too obsessed with the rules, but now he was maturing with his training. He had also developed a habit of carrying around literature from the travelling poet, the great Jiraiya, and read it whenever his schedule allowed. 

It was one of the final days of summer, and the crisp breeze gently blew the tall grass surrounding the silver haired Lord. There was something about the scene that moved Minato as he looked down lazily at the boy pulling out a scroll and starting to read as he gained his breath back.

"You know," Minato began. "You can take your mask off around me." The twenty-eight year old blond was casual and made sure to keep out any trace of hopefullness from his voice. When Kakashi stayed silent other than his heavy breathing, he added, "it would be much easier for you to breathe that way." 

"I know."

"Well?"

"My father wouldn't like it."

Minato smiled softly and kneeled down, reaching out a hand towards the thin material. Kakashi grabbed his wrist before he could make contact. 

" _I_ wouldn't like it."

Minato frowned and looked at the teen. He was in dangerous situation, but he couldn't hide the frustration on his face. Minato didn't pull away.

Kakashi released his grip on Minato's wrist as he angrily rose to his feet, glowering up into the older man's face. He was a warrior and wanted to be treated as such. He wanted the man's respect and nothing more.

"You are here to serve my family, nothing more. Know your place, Namakaze."

"...Yes, my Lord."

Kakashi angrily climbed onto his horse and set off for home without waiting for Minato. The blond ground his teeth, and took a moment to swallow his bitterness, sadness and anger, before mounting his own horse to follow. Kakashi was his superior, not his equal. Passionate though he was, he would be seen as anything more to the young heir than a skilled retainer, a subordinate. He was one of the best swordsman in the land, it just wasn't fair.

 

***

 

Kakashi never spoke of the incident again, but he felt a tension whenever he was around the older man. Luckily his father had most dealings with the retainer, so Kakashi didn't need to be around him too often.

Little did Kakashi know that mere weeks after the incident his life would change forever. One drizzly morning, when trees had already cast aside their summer green to make way for the cool reds of autumn, Sakumo received a letter he had dreaded, sealed with the mark of the Senju clan: they were going to war.

Sakumo was already weary and sent for his son with a grave face.

"Kakashi," he said as the young man entered and bowed to his father. Sakumo put down his ink brush and watched his son for a moment before indicating for him to sit opposite him on the tatami. "My boy, though you are young, you are a man. It is time for you to prove it by riding with me into battle."

"What?" Kakashi seemed shocked. He had not expected this, there had not been any battle involving his clan since he was a young boy. "We are at war?"

"The Senju have written to me, requesting my aid; I must call for my banner men and join the battle. We cannot afford to offend them and break off our alliance."

"But who are they fighting?"

"The Uchiha."

Kakashi took a moment to consider this. He remembered the Uchiha clan from his youth, with their dark hair and pale skin. They, along with the Senju, were some of the bigger, more powerful clans. The Uchiha's were a feared and talented race, having proved their might many times in the past. Kakashi remembered how talented they had been during that 'friendly' archery contest years ago. The young heir in particular. Itachi. He was the same age as Kakashi and had already been in battle, his father pushing him from a young age. Then Kakashi also remembered the not so impressive Uchiha, who had arrived late, was uncharacteristically loud and was quite obviously crying at his pitiful score in their contest. Kakashi almost smiled to himself; he wondered if the older cry baby was still the same, and if he would also be fighting in this battle.

"It seems the Uchiha have decided to take some land from the Senju and some of the smaller clans they believe they have claim to. Also I hear that a certain proposed marriage was refused for one of their own, Uchiha Obito. I hear Fugaku was most offended. The girl would have given the Uchiha claim to much inherited lands. Apparently the boy had feelings for her, but it was one-sided."

Kakashi sighed. So this is what it all came down to again: money, land wanting what you can't have. And once again his small clan were caught in the middle of it, tied in their alligiance to the more powerful Senju. Yet if they didn't have a treaty with one of the big clans, how were the Hatake's to survive?

"When do we leave?"

"The day after tomorrow. That gives us some time to prepare. We will be arriving in the midst of the battle, from behind and thus surprsing the enemy along with the Yamanaka clan, so we won't be alone. They are our allies and they will support us, otherwise we would be too small to be a real threat."

Kakashi nodded, imagining the scenario as it were one of his tactics lessons.

 

***

 

As they set out that morning, Kakashi rode proudly next to his father, who led his men. Kakashi had been strangely aware that morning as he dressed, that his was the first time he was wearing his battle armor with real purpose. He would finally see war firsthand.

Just behind him rode Minato, who gazed intently at Kakashi when he thought the silver haired heir wasn't looking. Kakashi could feel his eyes, and tried to ignore it as best he could, concentrating on what lay ahead. Minato made him feel uncomfortable.

After half a day's ride they found the meeting place between them and the Yamanaka clan. The leader, Inoichi, rode out to greet Sakumo and they shared a few words before nodding and setting off to face the enemy. Sakumo and his men rode ahead, while Inoichi had his men prepared their bows. Soon they reached their targets. 

As Sakumo ordered his men to charge, Kakashi noticed that not only did the Uchiha men not seem surprised, they seemed to expect them. A shiver of foreboding instantly ran down Kakashi's spine. He looked to his father, also concerned but condemned to go along with what they had started. He turned to see if Minato had also noticed this, only Minato was nowhere in sight. Kakashi's face whitened as his genius mind put the pieces together. 

It was a trap.

"Father!" he called.

Sakumo turned in time to see the Yamanaka arrows aimed not at the Uchiha, who drew back out of their way, but at Sakumo's men.

"Everyone get down!" Sakumo called, concerned only with protecting those who had remained loyal to him and his son. 

It was chaos. Horses whinnied, some were shot by the rain of arrows and fell, taking their owners with them to the bloody floor. Whistles of arrows and screams of pain filled Kakashi's ears. Once the deathly shower had ended, the Hatake army was charged from both sides, Uchiha and Yamanaka. Men roared with the adrenaline and swords struck other swords, armor, skin and bones.

"Retreat!" Sakumo shouted. "We surrender!"

Kakashi clearly remembered seeing the faces of some of the warriors surrounding he and Sakumo. They were shocked, confused. "What? But Lord Hatake, we can't go down without a fight!"

"We can and we will. We are far too greatly outnumbered for even a hope of victory, and I want you all to return to your families, not die for the lost cause of the Senju. Those of you who are still standing anyway."

"But we are samurai warriors, we can't just surrender like that! We must fight to the end!"

"And have our children die with us? I want my son to live. I want you all to live. We have been betrayed, there is nothing else for us here."

"I'd rather take my own life than be a coward!"

A look of uneasiness, of hurt, passed through Sakumo's eyes at the implied accusation; Kakashi saw it vividly as the sounds of swords clashing and men crying filled the air. Kakashi wasn't an idiot. He knew there was no chance of victory, he didn't need to be a genius to see that. But to surrender so quickly... One thing was for certain, Kakashi didn't want to die. And he didn't want his father to die. Nor his men. Their clan was diminished enough over the previous generations already. No more lives needed to be lost.

His men were being slaughtered around them, so there wasn't much time. Not enough time for his father to argue with his own men. Kakashi made a decision.

"My father is right; we surrender."

The cluster fell silent and looked at the young man in his first battle.

"I knew it," the same man spoke up again. "No wonder you hid the pretty boy's face; he is a coward, he saw his first battle and convinced his honorable father to flee."

"No; I speak for myself. And the boy is right. We lost this fight before we even set foot here. We have been betrayed. By the Yamanaka, by... by Namakaze Minato. Start spreading the word; to protect those who are still alive: we surrender."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this second chapter has been a long time coming. I have been out of the country with no internet access or time to write- but I am back again :D

The ominous grey clouds threatened to open to the heavens and let the water pour, which in turn would wash away the dark red blood of their comrades as if it had never been spilled, all traces of the battle washed away as if it had never happened. 

After their surrender and capture, weaponless and bound with ropes, an Uchiha commander approached them. He rode a sleek, black horse, as dark as his long hair that was tied at the back of his head, except the strands that hung at the front of his pale face. His eyes were big, black and cold, like all Uchiha, and his armor was splattered with blood, none of which was his own. As he slid down from his horse, almost silently, Kakashi recognised him immediately: Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi moved forwards with confidence, without his reacting to the prisoners or what was happening around him, seemingly emotionless. Kakashi knew that he had experienced war before, but still it sent chills down his spine. After all he was only the same age as Kakashi, and even Kakashi had feared enough for his men and father to want to protect them. Kakashi had felt sick with Minato's betrayal, anxious about his future; yet it looked as if Itachi felt nothing. 

And that terrified him more than a sadistic grin ever could.

When the raven haired warrior stood before him he silently contemplated Kakashi and his father. Kakashi fought the urge to look at his father who was also silent. He kept his gaze on the blood stained floor.

"Hm."

Kakashi automatically glanced up at Itachi's utterance and their eyes met; Kakashi's were apprehensive but he saw something in Itachi's he didn't expect: a gleam of emotion. Those black eyes softened when they locked with Kakashi's. The silver haired Hatake heir, didn't what this meant, but the moment passed so quickly that he wondered if he had imagined it, and consequently forgot about it.

Itachi promptly turned to his men and instructed, "Take them directly to the Hatake lands, under watch at all times. They are to stay there until further notice."

Kakashi sighed at the thought of house arrest, but he supposed it could be worse. The Hatake family would have to bide their time until their future was clear.

 

***

 

Kakashi, and Sakumo rode home in shame as prisoners, isolated from their own comrades and sorrounded by Uchiha and Yamanaka samurai. They were to remain under house arrest until the Uchiha decided what to do with them, or if the Senju won the battle and came to their aid; doubtful after such a quick surrender. The Senju would most likely leave them to rot in whatever their fate was at the hands of the Uchiha.

It wasn't just the ruling family of the Hatake clan that were shamed; all their men in turn suffered the same humiliation. Kakashi and Sakumo had acted to save them from a lost cause, but Kakashi doubted that they would see it that way. The mutterings he heard as they reached the boarder confirmed this, wiping away any hopes he had that his men would understand.

"That little shit, turning our leader into a coward like him. Sakumo should never have brought the brat along."

"Having his son so close made him weak. He acted like a mother, not a man."

"I told you all when I first laid eyes on him, such a pretty boy could never be a real man, could never lead an army. He ran back home first chance he got, probably pissed himself with fright, shaming every single one of us." He spat here on the dirty ground, Kakashi heard it clearly. The man probably wished he could aim it at him directly.

"We should have gone down fighting till our last breath, Sakumo included and his _daughter_ ," the man laughed bitterly. 

Some of the other men joined in at the insinuation of Kakashi being a woman. "Explains the mask!" a couple jeered. "I wonder what he's hiding between his legs!" 

"He fled so fast from battle, there's no question of it being his lack of balls!" 

Even the Uchiha men were laughing now. Kakashi blushed and kept silent, eyes downcast. Did these men really have no clue of what he had done for them, what his father had done for them? Kakashi chanced a quick glance at his father from under his lashes. Sakumo was white with silent fury, his lips pursed. Before the battle, only half a day ago, any insults against his son would have resulted in their death. Now he was powerless. A laughing stock. The Hatake clan would be no more than a joke, and the men he had protected had turned on him. Kakashi just hoped his father could stand whatever was to come. 

*** 

Sakumo and Kakashi were prisoners in their own home. The Uchiha and Yamanaka men who guarded them despised them. Their own men seemed to have nothing but contempt for them. Whenever Kakashi set foot outside and saw one, they openly jeered at him and called him cruel names, often referring to him as 'Sakumo's daughter' which seemed to have caught on. They held no respect for his father either, who they now openly called 'Lord Coward', even to his face. 

It was shocking to Kakashi just how much they hated them. Sakumo no longer called for or spoke to any of his own men and had not left the house for two weeks. Neither did he ever call for his son and heir for company. Instead Sakumo sat in his chambers alone and silent. Kakashi hoped he was meditating, and had not given up all hope yet. 

While the war raged on between Uchiha and Senju, Kakashi stayed put. He still continued his training, but only at night when no one was around except a couple of Uchiha men to keep an eye of him. No one from the Uchiha branch family had been sent to them yet, they were all still fighting in battle. They would probably arrive once there was a victor. 

Then there was the question of what they would do to them, to his father. Of course Sakumo would be forced to declare his new allegiance to the Uchiha clan, and he would most likely have to give them most of his land as a pact of the surrender. Sakumo may be forced to take a second wife from one of the Uchiha allies, like the Hyuuga clan who were allied to the Uchiha. Kakashi would have a step-mother making changes that benefited the Uchiha and their allies. He sighed, wondering how his father would take such a thing. 

By the third week Sakumo stopped speaking entirely, even to Kakashi. One morning they had come down for breakfast to the sound of maid's gasping and panicking, to find Kakashi's beloved dog impaled on a sword, with the words 'coward clan' written in its blood across the floor. Sakumo gasped, and croaked, "no..." under his breath; he had also been attached to that small dog. It was the first time Kakashi had heard him speak that week and the last. 

Kakashi, his eyes brimming with tears of fury, ran outside, demanding who had done this. 

Seeing the normally reserved boy so emotional, a crowd gathered. 

"Who was it?" Kakashi shouted, enraged. "Which one of you even dared such an insult at the Hatake? I'll make you pay!" Tears filled his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall. He was too angry to cry. He was livid. 

"Like how your father should have made our enemies pay?" someone jeered. 

"Who said that?" Kakashi screamed. "My father is not a coward. You should be grateful we spared your miserable lives!" Even more sullen faced villager's were joining the crowd. It was now Kakashi realised what a dangerous situation he had put himself in. He had to get out of there fast. "All of you are banned from coming anywhere near the Hatake household. Now get back to to work!" 

Kakashi however couldn't face seeing Sakumo just yet, who had grown so gaunt, so thin, so lifeless. Usually when he was restless he would ask Minato to combat practice, but now even that was out of the question; the man was still fighting in the war, a true ally of the Uchiha after all. 

Kakashi headed for his family shrine instead where he was sure no one would bother him, and kneelt to light some incense. But he didn't get back up for hours. He hid here, away from everyone, until it started raining, fierce and heavy. Kakashi knew he had been here too long. He should go do something useful and help his father with his letters, something Sakumo had been neglecting, ignoring all the correspondence from both allies and enemies alike. 

Running through the rain left him soaked and panting. He hastily kicked his shoes off and toed on his indoor slippers, dripping water everywhere at the front of the house. Even then he knew that something was wrong. The house was eerily quiet. He couldn't hear anyone, not even the cooks or the maids. 

Hesitantly, Kakashi headed for his father's quarters. And that's when his world truly came to an end. 

On his knees, slumped forward in a pool of blood, was Lord Sakumo, impaled on his favourite sword. Kakashi ran to him, grabbed him by his robes and shook the lifeless body. Sakumo's body was already cold, but still Kakashi shook him, slapped him, cried out; anything to wake him. In a state of hysteria, he pried Sakumo's stiff, cold hands off the handle, and held them in his own as if clutching them would bring him back. 

In a final attempt to bring life to the impaled body before him, Kakashi let go of those hands and instead wrapped his own around the beautifully sculpted sword handle, and pulled hard. Along with the blade, more blood came loose, gushing forth. Kakashi screamed, sharp and loud, before vomiting upon the blood soaked tatami. 

This is why the maids had fled. They were spreading the word. 

Sakumo had finally given in; he had taken his life in an attempt to cleanse his shame. 

Kakashi was alone. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I have read that the practice of wakashudo- homosexual relations between a samurai and the youth he was training- was not only extrememly common but encouraged. Let's just say Minato would have expected this and never got it- eek!  
> I also read that there were female samurai, which I considering adding into the story- who do you think would make a good female samurai? I did have one idea myself.
> 
> Warnings: attempted non-con- if this disturbs you please don't continue reading. Also as I have previously stated, there can be some OOC and also characters who are good or evil in the show may be represented differently in this fic sometimes. Not that I believe anyone is wholley good or bad anyway.

Kakashi had clung to Sakumo's body, refusing to let them carry him away. Some of the maid's were sympathetic to the pretty heir, but the men said to let Kakashi rot along with his father. It was when the smell really started to become bothersome a day later that the men decided to finally pry the young heir away and place the body on a funeral pyre. Considering the attitude towards the Hatakes and the way Sakumo had met his end, little fuss was made in terms of a ceremony. 

The suicide had made Sakumo more redeemable somehow, and the men were less verbally abusive about him after his death. It was now agreed that Sakumo had allowed his son to lead and make decisions that fateful day on the battlefield, and that Kakashi had been the cause of his father's downfall and shame. Angry murmurs spread this story throughout the village. 

Kakashi stayed hidden in room, not eating, barely sleeping, wasting away in a similar manner to his father. At night he left to train in the quiet fields outside the village, returning at day break.

One such morning, a couple of weeks after the war had ended, he stayed out until the sun had risen fully. Covered in sweat and tired out, he headed back home to sleep it off, only to do the same thing the next day. He knew it was only a matter of time before he heard from his enemies who kept him under house arrest. There was always a few Uchiha men following him and keeping watch.

As Kakashi arrived back at the gates he saw some of his own surly samurai drinking outside the tea house, clearly bored. A light rain had started, which kept them inside and irritated. They were frustrated with their defeat and having Uchiha men keeping control of the village. They wanted a passionate leader tp rile them up and lead them to action; not a quiet, angsty brat. 

Kakashi kept his head down, walking quicker. When one spotted him, he elbowed the others and they jeered 'Sakumo's daughter' at him in the usual manner. This time, however, they actually approached, certain the heir would relieve their boredom. Kakashi had no real power now, and was the pet of the Uchiha.

"Oi, Lady Hatake, why the rush?" One said, blocking Kakashi's path. "You're Uchiha guards taking you for a walk? Such a good pup." They all snickered.

"Out of the way," Kakashi growled. More samurai joined and they laughed menacingly at the young heir.

"Or what?" the ugly brute of a ring-leader responded. "I have a feeling you've miscounted; there is only one of you and many of us. The Uchiha will turn a blind eye, I am sure." He gestured to the two Uchiha samurai who had already taken shelter on the other side of the road, and watched with lazy expressions. True, they should protect Kakashi until their leader said otherwise, but this place was so dull that a little scuffle wouldn't hurt. They would step in when they had to.

"I am your ruler, I order you to stand aside," Kakashi said, sounding more confident than he felt. He pulled out his sword. 

One man spat at Kakashi's feet. "You are a disgrace, you shamed your father with your cowardly performance in battle. You pissed your breeches at the first sight of blood."  
"I am one of the most skilled swordsman in the five countries and you know it!"

"Skill doesn't equal guts, boy!"

"Then I shall prove it," Kakashi charged, sword above his head. The men who accused him of being a coward jumped aside, drawing their own swords.

"Wait, he is the heir, we shouldn't do this!" One shouted.

"Nonsense, he is attacking us," another called back. 

Despite what they said about Kakashi, they were all immediately wary of him when he attacked. One man who tried to strike at the boy, was parried and slashed by the silver flash. Despite his tiredness, Kakashi was still a threat. However after a while, his lack of food and sleep wore him out before the others. His vision started to blur, his head ached and his stomach screamed for food, his bones for bed. Kakashi was already on the defense when he tripped over his own feet. 

A moment later he heard laughing and jeering as he felt a wooden clog kick him in the side. And then another foot from the other side, thankfully only bound in hemp sandal this time. The attack wasn't too brutal, many men were hovering in the crowd, despite their vicious words hesitating to actually harm their clan lord.

Kakashi was wondering through his pain just how far they would go, when he heard a familiar voice call, "stop!"

The men immediately fell back, and Kakashi groaned and curled in on himself for a moment. He heard one man spit loudly on the ground in disgust and assumed this was directed at himself; it was only when he glanced to his savor did he realise that the anger and disrespect was no longer aimed at him. Minato stood before him, a group of Uchiha men at his back, his sword drawn and glaring at the men he once lead, not so many weeks ago.

"The traitor has returned!" they began to shout. 

"Silence!" Minato called, the group of armed, armor clad men tensing behind him. "You who beat the young Hatake in the street have no right to call me a traitor! I have returned to you on the authority of the Uchiha, who have won the war, to lead you. For my efforts in the war and my loyal service to the Uchiha, I have been rewarded with the Hatake lands. The Hatake clan is no more. You may join me and enjoy the spoils of war, or perish."

The shock was palpable. Kakashi was white with anger, but too weak to do anything. Minato ordered the men- his men- to bow to him. Any man left standing was slaughtered- which surprisingly was one of the ones who were beating him a moment ago. But despite their actions, they his men, not Minato's to command.

Kakashi screamed in rage and ran to Minato, swinging his sword wildly. He had always known the blond prodigy was ambitious, but this? His father's ashes were barely cold, and he was still alive- for now anyway. Kakashi was consumed with blind rage.

However the boy was twelve years younger, barely a man, and weak. Kakashi may be skilled, but Minato was too and had taught him all he knew. He also had more battle experience than Kakashi and easily gained the upper hand, quite literally, by grabbing Kakashi's wrist and twisting the weapon out of his hand. 

Kakashi struggled in Minato's hold, furious, but with a swift knock on the head Kakashi fell limp in his arms. Minato slung the boy over his horse and mounted it, riding towards the Hatake house. He was sure he would like his new home, and if he were to keep the rioting crowds under control, he had to act quickly, while the heir was unconscious and at his mercy, to smother any seeds of rebellion he might raise.

 

***

 

Kakashi woke that evening, locked in his own room. It was a fairly modest size, despite his status as heir, with a few simple paintings hanging from the walls, and a vase in one corner. He felt weak, dizzy, and saw that there was a tray of food on the right side of the room. He crawled across the tatami and and managed only a couple of gulps of water and a few mouthfuls of cold rice before he felt sick and pushed the tray away.

"If you don't eat you will remain weak, you know," a voice called softly, walking in from the veranda, and sliding the door shut. Minato knelt down in front of Kakashi, watching his look of contempt with the patience of a father talking with an unruly child.

" _You_ ," was all Kakashi could say, mustering as much hate into the word as possible.

"Yes, I know how you must be feeling; but I am not your enemy, Kakashi."

"How dare you! You betrayed my father, my clan...you betrayed me," Kakashi spat, hurt, betrayed, angry, and confused all at once. The mixture of emotions clearly showed on his face- wait his face! He reached up to feel the mask had been removed. Suddenly he felt even more hurt, and vulnerable.

Minato had been excited and apprehensive to remove the material covering the young man's face; he had even ordered the doctor out of room when he did so, so he could have some privacy as it was peeled back and revealed to him. 

It was a shame Kakashi was out cold for such a moment, but he had been unable to wait. And when it was revealed to him he was rewarded with one of the most beautiful faces he had ever seen. Sakumo was right, it was not the face of a warrior, but the face of perfection; delicate features, with a cute mole and soft, supple lips and bright eyes. Not at all masculine, but not strictly feminine either. Kakashi was as unique as could be, from his exceptional battle skills and intelligence, to his silver hair, to his stunning face; Minato had been left breathless for a long time whilst looking upon it.

"Kakashi, if we are going to be honest with each other, man to man, I had to remove it; no more hiding from me. After all, I am your Lord now, and you must obey me in everything."

"So that's why you did all this? To rule in my father's place?"

"You're father was sitting by idle for years, when he should have been playing the game of clans. When one sits back and waits, others move for him. He was going to lose with or without my help, his clan was already dwindling, and when your mother died he refused another wife to produce more Hatakes. I was merely saving myself from a similar fate. Your clan was doomed from the start, Kakashi. But this way, with me inheriting your lands, I can protect you. I can help you. Let me save you Kakashi, they all despise you out there."

He held out his hand for Kakashi to take, firm and steady. He was staring intensely at the beautiful face before him, the face he had dreamed about ever since Sakumo had ordered to boy to hid it from the world. 

Kakashi drew back instictively. "How could you help me; you caused this."

"They will never understand you, Kakashi. Skill as a warrior does not mean you can lead, that you can rule. But I can. I have already gotten the village under my command, and I have powerful allies. You and your father failed to keep control of the men, it was only a matter of time until there was an uprising. But I can restore your honour: stay by my side, work for me as a household guard and you I can protect you. You will be able to stay here in your home if you were mine to command."

"I am an heir to a powerful clan, even the Uchiha wouldn't allow such a disgrace!" Kakashi was angry now- work for _his_ old retainer. He would not fall so low!

"Your _once_ powerful clan- the Hatake is no more Kakashi. I am in charge here now. And I order you to submit. You cannot fight your fate, clans rise and fall throughout history and your one had come to an end- this is the way of our world." His hand was still in front of Kakashi, just waiting for the boy to reach out. Minato's eyes softened and he smiled at his protege. "I care very much for you, Kakashi, I always have. The best thing you can do is to accept me as your Lord." He moved toward Kakashi with purpose, leaning in towards his lips. The silver haired heir grabbed the tray of food and flung it at him. He had seen that look in Minato's blue eyes before and he had never liked it. He had to keep this man the fuck away from him, all his senses were screaming it to him.

"Ergh," Minato growled, irritated. He threw the bowl across the room where it smashed against the wall, and then grabbed Kakashi by the throat. "You will submit. You will work for me, and live with me here. All the other samurai have had their apprentices, all but me! I deserve you, I am the one of the most skilled swordsman in the five countries and as a result of _my_ tutoring, you shall be too. I am much more suited for ruling than your father, he never had the stomach for it. Yet I got nothing- _nothing_ \- from your father's service except goodwill. Good will can't feed a man's ambition, it doesn't make a man rich, that doesn't give him a decent future or allow him to prosper. And the only thing I ever asked you for, you denied to me; well no more! I will have you."

Kakashi was shocked by this display from a man who was usually in control; it was true Minato had made his intentions of wakashudo clear, but Kakashi had never accepted or encouraged his few advances. And now, with his father dead, his lands taken from him, and his body weak, he was being forced to accept them. He wished this were anyone but Minato, not the man who had betrayed him and his father.

The older man pinned Kakashi to the floor and released his throat only to grab the boy's wrists while the boy sputtered and chocked for air. He held the pale wrist's above Kakashi's head and with the other hand began pulling at Kakashi's yukata. Kakashi tried to kick but Minato only sat on his legs, his eyes clouded with lust as he gazed upon the young heir's disheveled appearance.

With Kakashi's pale chest bared Minato groaned and leaned down to kiss those plump lips while he stroked the vast silken skin. Kakashi tried to turn his face away, but Minato only bit his bottom lip before forcefully thrusting his tongue into that hot mouth. His deft, calloused fingers began tweaking the nipples as his tongue thrust in and out of the boy's mouth in a way similar to what was to come.

Quite suddenly, the door to Kakashi's room slid open. Minato released Kakashi's mouth and both turned to look at the intruder, who took in the scene for a moment before pulling Minato roughly off the boy on the floor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the newcomer demanded. He was quite clearly an Uchiha but it took Kakashi longer than usual to place him, in his state of shock.   
He had the usual pale skin and black hair, but it wasn't long like Itachi's. He was taller than Kakashi and broader, but didn't look much older. Then it hit Kakashi just where he had seen him before; at the archery contest all those years ago. He had been- surely that couldn't be the same man? Was it really that older boy who had cried at losing so appallingly and shamed the Uchiha. If it was he had undoubtedly changed since then...

The one-time crybaby was shouting at Minato. "We never gave you permission to defile him; he was to remain a prisoner until my uncle decided what to do with him. That doesn't give you the right to- to force him into anything!"

"He was my student, and I am the ruler here now!"

"Because the Uchiha allow you to be. We can take your authority away again- don't forget that."

"What are you doing here anyway? You wrote that you would be a few days."

The Uchiha smirked. "Unlucky for you, I arrived here sooner than anticipated. And I come with an order from my uncle regarding the Hatake heir, as it happens."

Minato froze. "What?"

"You are to release him to my care and I will escort him to the Uchiha lands. My uncle has decided that he will remain in our service for the time being."

Minato turned pale and sputtered. "But you can't! This is his home, he is my student!" 

"Not anymore."

"But how will he serve the Uchiha; this makes no sense."

"Fugaku-sama didn't say; not that this is any of your business anyway, how we treat our prisoner of war."

Kakashi sat frozen, listening to these men decide his future. Despite being an enemy, this Uchiha didn't seem malicious, and could have turned a blind eye to Minato's actions if he had wanted. He had saved Kakashi from being shamed in his own room. Whatever happened, however he was supposed to serve these Uchiha, at least he was safe for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while for me updating any of my fics, but work has been so crazy I felt drained. But I am back!!!  
> Apologies for any typos but I am pulling a late one to write this...by the way I refer to wakashudo sometimes- the practice of samurai masters being intimate with their younger samurai

After Minato had been left with no choice but to leave, pulling Kakashi's mask out from his robes and shoving it in his hands before stomping towards the door, Kakashi had been too shocked to think to ask any questions of the Uchiha that had saved him from rape; as no matter how Minato looked upon the situation, no matter how fond he was of Kakashi, rape it had almost been. Though Kakashi wondered if and how Minato would address it later. Personally the young man hoped never to lay eyes on the blond again, his old retainer made him feel physically sick now.

The Uchiha had turned briefly to Kakashi, as if he would linger and speak to him privately, but Minato watched from the door, glaring in utter contempt at his new ally, as if suspicious of the man's motives in speaking to Kakashi alone, and regretting removing his mask. He was giving Kakashi an intense gaze that seemed to say 'put your damn mask on, _now_.'

_As if the Uchiha could possibility do anything worse than you have, Kakashi thought bitterly._

The Uchiha simply said, "Prepare your basic things and say your goodbyes Kakashi-san. We leave in two days." He turned away from the shaken silver haired boy, pausing when he stood by the door. "Oh and in case you didn't know, I am Uchiha Obito." The way he stiffened as he said it told Kakashi that he had to say it a lot, despite other members of his clan being so infamous and feared. With that he shut and locked the door, leaving Kakashi alone, hungry and feeling utterly weak and pathetic, trapped inside his rooms once again.

 

***

 

Some Uchia guards had been placed outside Kakashi's rooms to keep him inside and partly to keep Minato out. Kakashi had heard the men questioning the blond's presence outside Kakashi's room on more than one occasion. Despite being imprisoned, Kakashi was glad of this at least; he did not want to see Minato at all. 

Even though Minato had not gotten his way with Kakashi, Kakashi still felt disgusted and shaken, and even more reliant on his mask. He didn't want anyone else looking at him the way Minato did and therefore would not give them cause.

Being locked up all alone made Kakashi mad with impatience to leave and get out of that small room, but also his fear of the outside world, that cruel merciless world, was growing. He was torn between wanting the morning of his departure to hurry up and arrive, and wanting it to never come at all, so he could stay hidden away in here forever.   
Yet that morning did come, and Kakashi had packed as best he could. He put his most precious possessions and clothes into various ornate trunks. He had barely dressed and groomed himself when he heard a brisk knock on his door. 

Obito Uchiha entered and took in Kakashi and his trunks, as the young man begrudgingly bowed to his new Lord. "Hatake-san, I said to pack only your basic things. We can't carry all this back."

Kakashi was surprised. "What? But I am moving permanently, am I not?"

"Yes, indeed you are, but you will be working for us for now, most likely in my Uncle's army. You will not need all your books, all your fine clothes, I am afraid. This will not be like your previous travels as the heir to a great clan, you are no longer to inherit..." Obito looked slightly uncomfortable to break this news to Kakashi, but coughed and hid it well. "Pack only what you really need, and your more modest clothes. No more than two trunks."

With that he left and Kakashi heaved a sigh and set to repacking only the essentials. As the Uchiha's men heaved them to pack away on the cart, Kakashi took one last look around his room and the home he had spent his life in. In his father's room he came across what he feared- the obvious signs that someone else had claimed it for themselves and were living in it. It was filled with a mixture of their things and his father's... the thought of someone else using his father's futon, his books, his inks and brushes... it made Kakashi faint with anger. He stood dumb with disbelief, until two hands on his shoulders from behind startled him.

"I had to take it; I am the Lord here now, and these are the Lord's rooms." Minato said softly. "Don't worry, Kakashi, this is still your home; I will appeal to Fugaku-sama to send you home to me, to where you belong, by my side as one of my own men. We can accomplish great things together, with me ruling and you as my right hand." Minato's thumbs were rubbing small circles into his shoulders, his fingers firmly gripping him. "You were the best student, and we will make a great team, Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi pulled himself from Minato's grasp and turned to face him with only contempt in his eyes. "How dare you even suggest such a thing, after betraying us, usurping my Lord father's place, and stealing his rooms, and then... and then..."

Minato moved forwards as if to place a comforting arm round him, like he were a temperamental child.

"...and then attempting to force me. To rape-"

"No! Never!" Minato grabbed Kakashi's upper arms, shaking him slightly, his blue eyes wide. "You're were upset and confused. I may have seemed a bit hasty-" Kakashi let out a sarcastic scoff here, "but I was only doing what any other master would do to a student. After the initial shock you would have wanted it, it was for us both-"

"You know that's not true- I told you I never wanted wakashudo, my father didn't want us doing that-"

"You're father's lack of wanting got him killed. Had Sakumo kept his men happy at least, he would have had a very different fate."

"Don't you even mention his name!" 

With that enraged scream Kakashi threw himself forwards, hitting Minato as hard as he could in the stomach, winding the man and catching him by surprise. The blond had not expected the young Hatake to attack him now he was officially a Lord. Minato was pushed onto his back with Kakashi landing on top of him, fists flying at him repeatedly. Eventually Minato managed to grab hold of Kakashi's wrists, but not before the boy had gotten a few hits in.

The scuffle came to a stop though when for the second time Uchiha Obito intervened. The shouts had drawn him in and he took in the scene quickly and acted by pulling Kakashi off the bruised blond.

"Enough," he said, more irritated than anything, as the commotion had attracted the eavesdropping servants no doubt. "Hatake-san, we are ready to go, please mount your horse. Namakaze-san, I trust you will have the rest of your household under better control once the Uchiha presence here is gone?"

"Of course," Minato grunted, still cold towards the Uchiha despite owing his new status to his clan.

Obito nodded. "Alright then, let's go Hatake."

Kakashi didn't need telling twice. He moved past his old teacher, who put a hand on his elbow. "Goodbye Kakashi," he said so softly it was almost a whisper. "I will send for you soon." He spoke as if their fight had not just happened at all. Like Kakashi would _want_ to come back here, to see him living in _his_ home, in his father's rooms, running his lands and men.

"Don't bother. I hope to never have the displeasure of seeing you again. I'd rather live with the Uchiha forever then come back here. The day you betrayed us was the day you lost my friendship and respect for good."

"Kakashi..."

But Kakashi had pulled himself away once again and left the room. Behind him he could hear the creak of the wooden floor, as if Minato were going to come after him, but then Obito spoke. 

"It's no use."

"If I want your opinion I'll ask for it," Minato snapped at the younger man.

"As you wish. Good bye Namakaze-san. Good luck getting things under control here. If you have anything for my uncle, I'll take it now."

Minato seemed to perk up at this. "As a matter of fact I do; please take this letter to him for me."

 

***

The ride was long. But not long enough for Kakashi's preoccupied mind. He had been trapped inside for so long that he welcomed the long tiring ride. His weariness was preventing him from dwelling over the bitter thought of the home he had left behind, the people who had hurt and betrayed him and his father.

After about half a day, the Uchiha slowed down to ride beside Kakashi. The sullen silver haired young man considered ignoring the attempt at companionship, but he had been locked up alone for so long that he was craving conversation with anyone. Obito merely watched the conflict of the young man he was escorting, amused.

"What will your Uncle do with me?" Kakashi said quietly, breaking the silence.

"In all honesty, I don't know. Since you are renowned for your skill as a warrior, being Namakaze-san's student, I thought he might put you to work in his army or as a household retainer."

"Am I to be trusted so quickly?"

"Well, perhaps not. But for your sake you had better play along and hope so. Otherwise you might just find yourself locked away as a hostage again."

"Locked away in Uchiha land? He wouldn't send me home, right?"

Obito gave him a knowing look. "I don't think you will have to see your old teacher for a long time; why call you away to send you back so soon? Besides, having the true heir in your lands will only stir up trouble."

Kakashi nodded, knowing this all made sense. He noticed that Obito was smiling bitterly and looked at him suspiciously. 

"What?"

"Oh nothing," Kakashi raised his eyebrows disbelievingly. "Well, I was just thinking how you literally tried to knock some sense into Namakaze, and he still couldn't take a hint. It reminds me of..."

His voice trailed off, but Kakashi's natural curiosity had been piqued. "Who?"

Obito sighed and looked Kakashi in the eyes. "Myself."

Kakashi's brows furrowed in confusion for only a moment, before he recalled some information his father had been given before the recent battle. "You asked for the Nohara heiress's hand..."

"Yes; but not because of her status or wealth."

Kakashi had to withhold a sarcastic noise. "Love?"

Obito merely grunted. 

"Her family were allied to the Senjuu, your enemies; it would never have happened."

"If only that were the real reason, then it would have been like a tragic love like in the old stories. But sadly my tale ends much more pathetically than that: she didn't return my feelings."

"..." Kakashifelt like he should comfort the older man somehow, but he didn't know how, or what was appropriate having never been in this situation before now.

"So you see, I understand exactly what Namakaze was going through; not that I condone his actions. I would never harm Rin in any way, even if it means she will never see me."  
"And if she had been a student of yours?"

"If she doesn't want me back, it isn't worth having her. Namakaze's claim of wakashudo was always ambiguous anyway; you were a Lord, his superior, not an ordinary student."  
Despite the depressing topics, Kakashi found himself warming to the matter-of-fact Uchiha Obito. He could be silly, and funny at times, as always arriving late, but somehow at the right time, but he said things as they were and what he thought with no hesitation. For someone like Kakashi, who had a tenancy to repress things, it was refreshing... brave even.

Kakashi didn't know what possessed him to ask the next question, but it came out before he realised just what he was asking.

"Did your teachers ever expect...?"

Obito merely laughed, a loud, boisterous laugh which seemed to hold a darker note to it. "I am an Uchiha, Hatake-san. Uchiha do not submit to others. My clan would have killed me if I did! Though I have never thought of any man in that way myself." For reasons that Kakashi would not even consider, he was sad to hear that. Obito had gazed upon his bare face after Minato's attack, and still only had eyes for this Rin... she must be something special, Kakashi thought. Much better than him, who had been brought down to a commoner's level, with no land or money to his name. 

"Though I do wonder," Obito continued, not thinking anything of Kakashi's pause. "Namakaze seems to me like he has had experience of wakkashudo from his younger days. Seems like now his time has come, he wants to be the dominant one now. That and," Obito paused to give Kakashi a smirk. He had the silver haired boy's full attention. "He seems to be a sucker for your pretty face."

Obito gave Kakashi a cheeky grin before jumping ahead on his horse. Kakashi was glad he did, for he felt his whole face blushing, and didn't want this Uchiha to see- so he did like his face after all! Obito. Funny how he could switch from his darker, serious side, to his cheeky, loud and carefree demeaner. Kakashi felt like there was much to him, and hoped he would working close enough to learn more about him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thanks to everyone still reading, hope you enjoy.
> 
> Warnings: people being mean to Kakashi!

Kakashi saw it from miles away; the Uchiha castle stood in the centre of the cluster of larger houses that grew gradually smaller towards the outskirts, as the inhabitant’s status declined in the village. The Uchiha’s dominated and ruled in their castle, with Fugaku as their leader, and the high ranking samurai built large, imposing houses just outside their walls. Then came the smaller homes of the lesser ranking samurai, then the wealthy merchants, and then the normal villagers on the outskirts.

As Kakashi and Obito reached the hills overlooking the castle town, Kakashi a wave of apprehension, though he certainly would not show it. Despite being the heir to a clan he was much more humble than the Uchiha, his lands almost significant in comparison. Yet somehow not significant enough to spare his family from the wars.

Obito paused atop the hill and turned to Kakashi. “Are you ready?” he asked solemnly.

Kakashi was disappointed that the journey had come to an end, he had been enjoying Obito’s company, despite him being an Uchiha, his enemy. There was something about the aloof, cheeky way he acted that told him that although he was proud of his clan, he wasn’t arrogant or demanding in his manner. Obito’s clumsy antics and poor timekeeping (he was late rising every morning) was so alien to Kakashi, who lived strictly by the rules of the samurai code, that the positive energy began to rub off on himself too. He had never had a companion his own age, and Obito was only about a year older than him he thought, so he wondered if their easy banter during the long journey was what it would have been like to have a brother or a friend. Obito was the only person who had made him smile since his father’s death, the only person (other than Minato) who he had spoken to, after his mourning and solitude. He still thought about his father often, about his fall from status, but Obito had been there to distract him.

Kakashi looked at this Uchiha now, the one who had been sent to retrieve him for Fugaku. He wondered what Obito’s place was like in the clan, after all leading an already defeated and friendless son of an enemy to his home was not a hard task and Kakashi was no longer a threat. But then again Fugaku would have to send someone he trusted to retrieve a prisoner. If they had been ambushed by the Uchiha’s enemies, they could use Kakashi to claim back the lands from the Uchiha, whether Kakashi wanted them to or not. He really had fallen in the squabbles among the clans.

“Ready as I will ever be to face my prison,” Kakashi said, his voice quiet and sad.

Obito moved his horse towards Kakashi’s. “It might not be so bad. I imagine we’ll keep you as a hostage for a while, but you’d be kept in nice rooms near the main family. When my uncle feels he can trust you I will request you be placed in the household retainers or as a part of the army.”

“But I will never lead my own men again, will I? I shall never be given my lands back.”

“Probably not,” Obito sighed. “But it’s not impossible; if Minato were to displease father and you were to prove your loyalty to the Uchiha…”

“Uchiha-sama, thank you but I think it best I don’t even hope for something so out of reach.”

Obito looked saddened by this statement, but they had no time to dwell on it. He opened his mouth as if to try and find some last words of comfort, but Kakashi cut him off. “I’m ready to go see your uncle.”

The dark haired man nodded and hesitated before motioning one of his men forwards. “Hatake-san, I am sorry to do this, but I need to tie you up before we ride through… one of my men will also have to lead your horse by the reins.”

Obito looked uncomfortable, but kakashi just sighed. “You have been ordered to lead me through as a spectacle then, a great enemy prisoner of the Uchiha?”

“Something like that, yeah,” Obito said sheepishly. His retainer passed him some rope and held Kakashi’s horse still while Obito moved forwards towards Kakashi and with some difficultly started wrapping the rope around his arms before tying it loosely; it was just for show after all. As he leaned close to tie it he whispered into Kakashi’s ear, “I’m sorry it has to be like this.” Despite the solemn situation, Kakashi shivered under his warm breath tickling his ear.

Kakashi was also grateful let Obito allowed him to keep his mask as they started towards the town gates. He felt uncomfortable enough as it was, without having all of his barriers stripped from him. He also appreciated that Obito wasn’t being malicious and was not enjoying this, parading him through the streets like some kind of trophy from the Uchiha’s war campaigns.

As they reached the great bridge Kakashi’s uneasiness started growing. Their horses clanking over the wooden beams was drawing plenty of attention, so much so that the town’s inhabitants started shouting one another and drawing crowds to start lining the streets.

By the time they had passed through the gates and began their way up the main street the crowds had grown incredibly quickly and people calling put to Kakashi and jeering. They shouted insults against his clan and family, and it seemed evident that the nickname ‘Sakumo’s daughter’ has reached even here. Cruel words could spread quickly, even over a great distance.

One person threw some mud, and jeered loudly. This only encouraged the rest of them to laugh at him. Kakashi gritted his teeth and kept his eyes on the large castle that loomed ahead. 

When they finally reached the imposing doors of the castle Kakashi was actually glad to meet whatever fate had in store for him here; anything to get away from the taunting of the crowds. They were lead to some stables where the man who lead Kakashi’s horse and moved towards him to help him down. However Obito asked the man to step aside and took his place, holding his arms out for Kakashi to slide down into them, still tied. They felt strong and comforting as they began to undo the ropes and Kakashi felt shaken and humiliated from the previous spectacle though the town.

Obito’s hands lingered as the ropes fell to the ground and gripped Kakashi’s shoulder to support him. The raven didn’t say anything, but he understood and sympathised with Kakashi all the same. He didn’t rush him or push him towards the castle but allowed him some time to gather himself in the privacy of the stables before being presented to the clan leader, Fugaku.

“Obito-sama…” Kakashi began, overwhelmed with what had happened. He was scared though he would never say it. He wanted Obito to tell him it would be alright even if it was a lie.

Obito moved some silver strands out of his face and watched him tenderly. It was strange, Kakashi was usually the sort of person who he would usually despise: a naturally gifted genius, arrogant, good looking and physically talented. Perfect at everything. Whereas he was not and he had to work hard to gain even an ounce of respect from his family who looked down on him as the weak link in their clan. 

However, seeing Kakashi, an heir, a genius, brought so low inspired only pity in him now. During their minimal encounters as children Obito had only been jealous and resentful of Kakashi, in a similar way to some of his talented cousins. When he had entered Kakashi’s house that evening, expecting to find a defeated, sullen and arrogant brat, he had instead found the young man- the beautiful, dishevelled man- in distress and at the mercy of Namikaze Minato. The yukata had been pulled open to reveal creamy skin and the mask removed to show the pretty face.

Kakashi looked anything but arrogant; he looked weak and he _needed him_. Obito felt the strong urge to rip Minato apart right there and then. He saved Kakashi. Since then he had somehow lost his grudge against the genius and come to feel responsible for him. Kakashi was the only person who had been him feel wanted, needed, for a long time, and after his painful and humiliating rejection from Rin ( _don’t think about her, don’t think about her_ ) it felt good that Kakashi had depended on him, had opened up to him on the journey. He liked that Kakashi was feeling comfortable with him, despite everything that his clan had done to him.

“Kakashi-san…” he breathed. Somehow they had crossed over the line into first name terms, and he felt a warmth in his stomach at this thought. The moment was short lived when heavy footsteps fell across the yard, and a sharp reprimand of “Obito!” could be heard. Obito stepped back from Kakashi, and both bowed to the approaching figure of Fugaku.

The head Uchiha stopped before them and told them to rise. “You’re late back,” he said disapprovingly to his nephew.

“Apologies, Uncle,” Obito began. “You see there was some poor citizens needed our help and-”

“Enough!” Fugaku waved a hand. “Spare me your excuses. I know the real reason for your delay, I can see it all over your face; you were too soft and took the boy back here at a leisurely pace.”

“I’m sorry uncle, but I knew it might have been his last time outside for-”

“It is not your place to take such liberties. He is a prisoner for a reason Obito, and he is your enemy. You do not pity your enemy.”

“Understood.” Obito wouldn’t meet Kakashi’s eyes. But Kakashi understood, he couldn’t disobey his uncle and clan lord any further; though he could not help but be touched by Obito’s generous spirit.

“So, you are Hatake Kakashi?” Fugaku took a step towards Kakashi, who was careful to stand his ground, even though his head was bowed. “It is a shame about your father, he would have made an influential hostage. Yet we cannot fault his honour in taking his life once defeated.”

“Honour?” Kakashi asked disbelievingly. “Honour! Leaving your son behind, alone and defeated is honour? Giving into the ignorant demands of your own traitorous men is honour? There is nothing _honourable_ about this.”

Fugaku watched him with quiet anger, unhappy at being spoken to that way. He was not used to it and did not like it. “Just like there won’t be anything honourable about your position here, Hatake.” That caught the attention of Obito who looked questioningly to his uncle. “With your lands, inheritance and position gone, you aren’t worth anything to anyone, certainly not to me as a hostage. The only thing you will be good for is to be put to work; you shall serve me and my family in our home as a house servant. Except unlike them you won’t even be paid. You will be nothing, a worthless dog, owned by the Uchiha, begging for scraps from our table. And when we have important visitors they will see how we treat those who oppose us, how we brought so low the heir of a deluded little clan who had the nerve to rise against the Uchiha. They will see how completely crushed you are, how without hope.”

“But Fugaku-sama!” Obito began.

“Quiet Obito! Keep out of this.”

Kakashi, however, didn’t say a word. He watched Fugaku with a quiet fury, a loathing in his eyes saved especially for him. This was the worst of insults. Hostages of his class were not put to work as a servant. Kakashi truly had lost everything now, it was like his privileged lineage had been wiped out, and his grand past erased and was now taking his new place in the world as a commoner- less even than a servant.

“Well Hatake, if you have nothing to say, I suggest you unpack in the servant’s quarters and get to work. The floors need sweeping.” He smiled menacingly and leaned forwards. “Oh and you won’t be needing this.” He ripped Kakashi’s mask off before the silver boy could react. When his pretty face was revealed Fugaku exhaled a huge breath he didn’t realise he had been holding and his eyes widened in surprise.

In his momentary distraction, Kakashi took the opportunity to let his anger gush forth and lunged for the Uchiha leader, hitting him square in the face. The Uchiha leader grunted and the guards were on Kakashi in moments, pulling him back. 

“Well, I see you could use a lesson in manners to learn your new place here.” He clicked his fingers and a guard came forwards. He looked no older than Kakashi, but was taller and heavier built with a very muscled figure. “You know what to do, Zabuza.” The man smiled sadistically, bearing jagged sharp teeth, and he stood in front of Kakashi, who was held by two other guards, and hit him with full force in the stomach, winding the silver haired man. 

“With pleasure,” the man grinned.

Obito made a noise of outrage and moved towards the two young men, but Fugaku put a hand on his shoulder. “Oh no, Obito, you also have to learn a lesson here; you do not act with a weak nature around your enemies. Let’s go. Zabuza, bring Hatake to my rooms when you’re done with him. Oh, and be sure not mark his face; we wouldn't want to ruin his pretty face.” 

Zabuza laughed as his boss left. “Oh don’t worry, I won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry but the lemon doesn't happen this chapter, but sets it up for the next...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, been busy recently and decided to dedicate some time to updating A Mask Through Time. But here is the next chapter with the long awaited lemon! Warning- this would probably be classed as non-con or dub-con. If you don't want to read that you could probably skip when Fugaku talks about having 'fun' to the last line.

Zabuza lived up to Kakashi’s first impression of him: a brutal sadist. He relished every punch, every kick and every grunt of pain he pulled from the silver haired slave. Kakashi in turn tried his best not to give the muscled man any reaction, but the less he reacted the further the man went, taking satisfaction in the challenge. 

“You’re a tough nut to crack, Hatake- _sama_ ,” he mocked. “But don’t worry, I am sure Lord Uchiha will take great pleasure in cracking you open.” He barked with sadistic laughter here, and Kakashi tried to repress a shudder and play ignorant to his meaning. He hoped against hope it was just a scare tactic and there was no truth to those cruel words. “Oh, and I am not talking about Obito-san.”

There was a lilt to Zabuza’s tone that made Kakashi think. Shouldn’t he be referring to Obito as ‘sama’ like he would Fugaku? Obito was part of the ruling family right? Then why didn’t he seem to respect him… come to think of it, Fugaku didn’t seem to hold much affection for his nephew either, from what he had seen. Zabuza however couldn’t express whatever his true opinion was.

When he had had his fill of fun in punishing Kakashi, Zabuza dragged him back towards the house. Kakashi was too dazed to notice much on his journey from the stables, but he could re-confirm in his weary mind that it was grand and large as he was pulled up some stone steps towards the tallest, biggest and most elaborate building; where the Uchiha lived.

As Kakashi stumbled through the imposing beams that marked the entrance to the building, he found Zabuza and the other guards bowing, and a silence fallen over his group. The other servants had paused in their duties to get a glimpse of the new prisoner, a Lord, who would be put to work with _them_ \- what an insult! They too bowed when the creaks of the wooden floors revealed none other than Uchiha Itachi, the heir to the powerful clan. 

Knowing his place all too clearly after having it beaten into him, Kakashi bowed with the rest- though not as low as the others. After all, no matter what Uchiha Fugaku said, Kakashi was still of noble blood.

Itachi moved forward with his usual purpose and quiet confidence, seemingly emotionless, which is how he licked people to perceive him; but his deep black eyes never left the figure in front of him, his new prisoner, the prodigy Hatake Kakashi.

Kakashi was looking down, his silky silver hair flopping over his face and hiding it from his view.

“Kakashi-san,” he said, indicating that he could rise. “You have finally come.”

His voice was controlled, monotonous, not revealing anything. Yet when Kakashi rose and looked up, Itachi was met with his rival prodigy’s face for the first time, and his eyes widened with the shock. He had not realised that Kakashi’s mask had been taken from him. And the face he found in front of him was more beautiful than he had ever imagined. This was what led the vicious nick-name of ‘Sakumo’s daughter’. Itachi couldn’t help his slight smile; Kakashi was truly special. He had always known it from their days as children, though they had rarely met. This confirmed it.

Kakashi however was not impressed. He didn’t like the use of his first name from a mere acquaintance, especially as it had taken days of travelling and talking with Obito for them to reach that stage. Just who did Itachi think he is? Why would he assume such familiarity between them when they were enemies? His comfortable relationship with Obito had not sprang up immediately, it had grown over the time they had spent together in close proximity. And besides, Obito didn’t act like the other Uchiha, or samurai in general for that matter, he had a warmth in his eyes and expressions that Kakashi had never seen before. He was clumsy, tardy and funny, and he could switch between friendly and firm in seconds when he needed.

Kakashi wondered where Obito was now. But right now he had to deal with the Uchiha in front of him.

“Indeed.” Uchiha Itachi, the heir to the clan that had been his downfall, would not get much out of him. 

Itachi watched him for a moment. Kakashi hated that intense gaze. He wanted to recoil, as it burned, but he forced himself not to give anything away. He would act like the Uchiha in front of him, as if nothing phased him.

“I am glad.”

Despite his surprise Kakashi managed to reel in what he was thinking, and said nothing. It unnerved him to no end that the Uchiha could take him prisoner, beat him, enslave him, and then say something like that. He would have preferred to hear it muttered sarcastically from the sadist Zabuza.

“My Lord, we are taking Hatake to see your father.”

“I see…” Itachi watched Kakashi’s face again, as if considering it. “Where is my Lord father?”

“In his rooms.”

Itachi’s eyes darkened, and Kakashi wondered if anyone else had noticed this gleam of a reaction. As the raven stood watching him, Kakashi wondered if he would say something more. However Itachi turned away and said in his normal, cold monotone. “You may go.”

The next thing Kakashi knew, he was being pulled across the wooden beams and up the stairs, until he was pushed past some sliding doors into a large, spacious room, and his head shoved down onto the tatami by Zabuza into a bow. 

“My Lord,” the shark-like man said. “I have brought him, as requested.”

“Leave us,” was all Fugaku replied in his deep voice. Kakashi kept his head down, not because he was afraid or cowed into submission, but he didn’t want to Fugaku looking at his face again. When the footsteps had disappeared, the Uchiha leader continued. “I see they beat some sense into you.”

It was a statement, not a question. Kakashi remained silent and still.

“Good.” Fugaku watched the boy approvingly. “I am glad you have learnt your place.”

Kakashi didn’t move, not even when he heard the other man approach him. He kept his eyes on the tatami only.

“Look at me.”

Slowly, reluctantly, Kakashi looked up defiantly into his face. Fugaku watched him pondering.

“I can see now why they are so enamoured. Obito is quite taken with you, you know, he was in here pleading on your behalf for me to release you from the life of a servant. Obito always was weak-hearted and a fool for a pretty face. That debacle with the Nahara girl was an embarrassment, disgrace to our clan! I was too soft on the boy then, allowing that ridiculous proposal… but I won’t go soft on him now. Not for you.”

“Obito isn’t weak; maybe if you opened your eyes, you could learn something from him.” Kakashi said the words icily. He had already been beaten, had his mask stripped from him, enslaved. What else would hiding his opinion do? Obito had defended him, it was only right he do the same for Obito.

“Hah! The only thing I could learn from him is poor timekeeping. Sometimes I wonder how we are related. You may have my nephew and Namakaze under your spell, Hatake, but not me.” Here he leaned down and grabbed Kakashi’s chin. “Or at least a different kind of force is at work with me,” he suddenly leered at the silver boy and pulled his soft lips towards his.

Kakashi realised what was happening a moment too late. Their lips were crushed together, Fugaku’s hungry and demanding, his tongue swiping at Kakashi’s demanding entrance. Kakashi would not give it. He pushed himself away from the older man, until he succeeded in separating from him.

Gasping for breath, Kakashi crawled backwards.

“Not so fast, Hatake, I haven’t tried you out yet. I always welcome my new servants. The ones that please me can go far.”

Kakashi retreated further, disgust in his eyes. “Don’t come near me.”

“Come on, don’t be like that. The way Namakaze was going on in his letter, you’re obviously not a stranger to this.”

“What?”

“Didn’t you know? He gave Obito a letter to pass to me, that expressed his strong desire for you to return to him… and Obito mentioned what he had walked in on so I figured that you and Namakaze…”

“No, never. Not with him.”

“Ah, what a terrible shame for the new clan lord. So you have never…?”

Kakashi’s voice was quite. “No.”

“I see. I was sure you had taken part in wakashudo with him…” Fugaku watched the boy at his feet, thinking. “You know, despite your innocence, I already know of two talented samurai who are completely in awe of you… perhaps you are more use to me with your- ah innocence- intact. Perhaps there are more allies who would pay a great deal to be with Hatake Sakumo’s son.”

Kakashi released a breath he hadn’t even realised he’d been holding.

“Besides,” Fugaku smirked. “There are other ways we can have some fun.”

Kakashi sprang to his feet, looking around wildly for an escape, but Fugaku had already made a grab for him. With his arms round his waist, the Uchiha leader whispered in his ear, “If you keep fighting, I will ask Zabuza to strip you down and prepare you for me.”

A shudder of fear ran through Kakashi; he had already been on the receiving end of what Zabuza can do. He was tired from his journey, emotionally drained after all the events from that day, the townspeople mocking him, weak and sore from his beating… he did something he never thought possible of a Hatake until his father had killed himself: he gave up.

Kakashi tried to pretend he was somewhere else as Fugaku striped him and carried him towards the futon that had already been laid out. He allowed himself to be laid across the quilts as cold hands roamed his creamy skin. Kakashi shut his eyes tightly.

“You’re every bit as lovely as I imagined,” the Uchiha breathed. “It is a shame I can’t have you yet.” The older man delighted in tracing the boy’s skin and bruises with his tongue, before moving to kiss him again. It was a bit irritated to find to Kakashi wasn’t responding to him, except from wincing here or there when he came into contact with a bruise, but it was no matter. The boy would just need to get used to him for now, like the other servants. Fugaku preferred young girls mostly for company other than his wife, but now and again he indulged when there was a boy worth having. He had the feeling Kakashi would be one of them.

When his manhood was aching for more, he pulled back and sat on the backs of his legs. “Come,” he ordered Kakashi, holding a hand out. Hesitantly, Kakashi obeyed. Fugaku guided a small hand to himself, and motioned for Kakashi to play with his erection. 

Kakashi got to work without looking at _it_. He thanked Kami that the man wasn’t trying to force that inside him as Minato had tried. He was once again safe from that fate for a while. But now that he had lost his status, he didn’t know for how much longer.

“Faster,” Fugaku ordered, and faster Kakashi went, with a firmer grip. It was getting harder to pretend he was somewhere- anywhere- else.

On it went, until Kakashi’s wrist was aching and Fugaku was panting. “I need more,” he moaned and Kakashi’s was filled with dread. “If I can’t fuck you, then I will fuck your mouth.”

Kakashi froze with nervous fear. He really didn’t want to do this, despite it being better than the alternative. But before he could protest any further, Fugaku had a hand in his silver hair and was pushing him towards his penis… and Kakashi’s couldn’t avoid looking at it now.

It was bigger than he would have thought, and certainly thought it was too big for his mouth, let alone anywhere else. Hesitantly, Kakashi opened his mouth and put it over the tip, trying not to cringe. The Uchiha grew impatient and thrust up into that warm wetness.

Kakashi felt it hit the back of his throat and made a chocking noise. 

“You’ll need to learn to control your gag reflex,” Fugaku laughed.

The man’s grip tightened in Kakashi’s hair as he began pushing in and out of that hot mouth. Kakashi could only fist the covers, try not to gag and pray it would end soon.  
Eventually it did, with Fugaku shooting down Kakashi’s throat and ordering him to swallow and not make a mess. While Fugaku recovered from his orgasm, Kakashi reached for his clothes and began dressing, until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“For a first try, that wasn’t bad,” Fugaku commented idly. “Welcome to your new home.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda lost my way a bit with this fic... not 100% happy with the chapter, but just wanted to post it and get it over with!

Afterwards Fugaku had called to Zabuza to take Kakashi away to his new quarters. Both snickered as he said this, so Kakashi knew his accommodation couldn’t be anything special. 

“Oh, and Momochi, it seems our new arrival is an innocent flower- make some enquires as to who would be interested, will you? I want the- ah- deflowering to be worth my while.”

Zabuza smiled, showing his sharp teeth. “It will be done, my Lord.”

And with that he beckoned Kakashi, who followed him obediently from the room. The young Hatake just couldn’t handle anything else today, so he just came along quietly. He knew any sort of resistance or retort would just end in more grief for himself. And after what just happened, how the Uchiha leader had just used him like a common whore, Kakashi was not in the right frame of mind to do anything else. All quips and sarcastic remarks had left him. He could barely think straight, and was convinced his skin was dirty, tainted. He just wanted to be alone.

But even that small luxury was not to be.

When they reached his rooms, a small one covered with threadbare, worn and thin tatami, Kakashi found many servants eating in the room from small wooden bowls of plain rice with a little bok choy. There were five other male servants, whose eyes all watched him with a mixture of curiosity and hesitancy- no doubt afraid of Zabuza. 

Zabuza smiled at Kakashi again. “Well, home sweet home, Hatake,” to which many gasped when they heard his name confirmed. It really was a Lord coming to stay with them. What a disgrace and insult to his clan! “Seems you’re too late for dinner. It would be such a shame to bother the cook now, so you can hang on for one night, right?” He laughed at his own malice.

Kakashi looked around nervously, not knowing what to do now he was here. These men would probably hate him for being a part of the ruling class to who kept them in their place. They would not feel pity for him, who had been born with a silver spoon in his mouth. He also feared that they could see what Fugaku had done to him, as if his skin were marked where he the man had touched him, and he felt even more anxious as a result.

“Well, make yourself at home then, Hatake- and make the most of your night, the real work starts tomorrow, bright and early. You have only this evening to lick your wounds.”  
And with that the shark left. 

Kakashi hovered awkwardly for a moment longer, then headed to the furthest corner from the others and sat with his knees pulled into himself. The room was much too cramped to house six of them. It would certainly be tight when they were all laid out of the tatami at night. If they were to stretch out they would certainly touch each other.

In his chosen corner, Kakashi curled up, trying to focus on only his breathing, not making eye contact with any of the others. A vast range of feelings was overwhelming him. He felt disgusting and used, because of Fugaku. Sore, weak and humiliated from Zabuza. Unsure of Itachi. And both hope, gratefulness and disappointment when it came to Obito…. He knew he had tried to save him, but he hadn’t… he had made it sound like everything would be alright… and it wasn’t… it never would be again. 

And he didn’t even want to think about Minato.

Kakashi Hatake was a joke. Someone to be scoffed at even by the lowest ranks. Even by servants.

A small cough interrupted his dark thoughts. Kakashi became aware that he was gripping his knees to hard that they would bruise. 

“Erm, here,” a young man said, who couldn’t be any older than Kakashi, maybe a year or so younger. He had brown hair and large dark eyes, and politely held out his own bowl to Kakashi. “You must be hungry.”

He was and he wasn’t. He didn’t feel like eating, or doing anything for that matter. But his stomach felt empty. Kakashi shook his head. “Thank you, but I’m OK. You go ahead and finish your food.” Kakashi knew that rations might not be particularly generous around here, so the last thing he wanted to do was take their share for himself. He had always taken for granted the nutritious diet he had been used to previously, with meats, fruit, fish, vegetables and good quality rice. He imagined that in the winter the servants has little more than some cheap, boiled rice, rather than the fluffy white, soft stuff Kakashi was used to.

The young man smiled disarmingly at him. “I insist. You must have been through a lot and travelled far. Please, eat.”

He was being so kind that Kakashi didn’t want to risk offending a potential ally among the servants, who would be his new companions. Obito certainly wouldn’t be allowed to speak with him anymore, considering his new lowly status in the house. The thought made his chest tighten.

So he took the offered food and slowly began to eat. It was rather tasteless, but he was so starved and weak after his travelling, beating and humiliation that he couldn’t care less.  
After a few bites Kakashi thanked him and passed it back.

“You are very kind…”

“Yamato.”

“Yamato.” Kakashi repeated, and nodded his head to the boy.

“Are you sure you won’t eat more, Hatake-sama?”

“No… thank you but I can’t eat anymore… and best not to call me ‘sama’, thought I appreciate it. I don’t Zabuza correcting you. I am a servant now.” He nearly added, ‘and a whore’, but managed to stop the words slipping from his trembling lips. He couldn’t cry. Not here. Not in front of these servants. That would be the final shame for his clan.  
The other servants weren’t even pretending not to listen, and were openly staring at the exchange. 

Kakashi looked at the floor. 

That was when the door slid open once again. As Kakashi glanced up, all the servants immediately fell into a low bow.

“Kakashi!” Obito said as he knelt down in front of the silver haired boy. He hesitated only for a moment, when he realised that he was looking into Kakashi’s face, his beautiful pale face.

“Obi- Uchiha-sama,” Kakashi corrected himself, bowing too.

“No, don’t,” The raven said as he took Kakashi’s hands and pulled him up. He hated this distance that had sprung up between them in the space of a few hours. “Please don’t greet me such respect, I don’t serve it. I came here to apologise. I told you you’d be in the army, or merely held hostage-“

“It’s not your fault,” Kakashi said quietly.

“But-“

“What has happened can’t be undone. I-“ Suddenly, he felt so overwhelmed he couldn’t continue. Instead he tried to turn away, but Obito caught his chin. Despite all that had happened, he felt his skin tingle and his cheeks turn pink. The other servants were still bowed, but they strained to hear every word.

“I will speak to my uncle again, I promise. Maybe in time-“

A bark of laughter made them freeze. Framed in the doorway, was Zabuza. Hi eyes watered as if he were holding back his laughter at Obito’s words. “Uchiha-san, your uncle has requested that you refrain from leaving your chambers tonight. If you do not return immediately I shall have to inform him.”

Obito reluctantly pulled himself away from Kakashi after giving one last, long look. 

Without another word, Obito left with Zabuza, leaving Kakashi to make up his uncomfortable futon, and the covers over his head so that the others would not see his tears. That was how the heir to the Hatake clan spent his first night as a servant of the Uchiha.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please excuse all the historical inaccuracies, as I know there will be many. This is set in a world similar to feudal Japan, not strictly in it as the locations are fictional and the characters obviously Kishimoto's

Kakashi had cried himself to sleep that night, using his covers muffle any sounds and hide his face. It must have been late when sleep found his tired body, but it felt all too soon when he was being shaken awake by Yamato the next morning.

“What time is it,” he asked groggily. 

“Dawn,” was the quiet response. “Come we must go. If you are really to be a servant here, you must wash and change into these and eat quickly before the family wakes.”  
He pushed a plain cotton kimono into Kakashi’s hands. The other men had already left. As the newcomer dressed, he noted that it felt rough against his skin. He supposed he would probably never wear silk again.

When he had finished, Tenzo shoved a bowl of cold rice into his hands. The portion was small and tasteless, completely unsatisfying. Luckily for Kakashi, he had little appetite anyway.

After changing, Yamato took Kakashi to a servant’s bathroom, complete with chamber pot. One man was urinating in front of them as they entered. There was a wooden tub filled with water was in the middle of the small room. They each washed very quickly, with a little warm water. Kakashi stared at it hesitantly before looking to Yamato.   
“Servants have to share… just be glad it isn’t cold water today. Don’t worry we will get up earlier tomorrow and get here before it cools.”

Yet for Kakashi, who had always been pampered and used to rising later, having privacy and fresh, hot water all to himself, the idea of sharing the small tub was a worry. But that wasn’t the only problem Kakashi faced. He really didn’t want all these other men to see him washing… and naked. It’s true that public bathing in the hot springs was common for someone of his status, but after all that had happened he just felt so much more… vulnerable. He also didn’t want to go to toilet in front of anyone else… that would just be the final low. Just what had he been reduced to?

“I’m sorry but, we really don’t have time for this… If we are late, Lord Zabuza will beat us,” Yamato said apologetically. 

Kakashi sighed, and quickly removed his cheap clothing before jumping into the tub and washing himself as quickly as he could. He had never been rushed like this before or had an audience, well except maybe Minato in the hot springs. The thought made him shudder, now he knew the blonde’s true motives. He just prayed that the men here didn’t share Minato’s interests in him. At least it seemed like Fugaku was more interested in young girls... maybe if he kept out of his way he would be left alone.

Kakashi didn’t make eye contact with the others as he washed off the grime, sweat and dirt from his journey, but he could feel their gaze on his pale, bruised form nonetheless. They had of course heard the gossip that immediately upon his arrival Zabuza had beaten him and Fugaku had seen him in his rooms. Obito’s visit late last night had also caused a stir it seemed. Kakashi looked every bit the noble he had been, with skin so pale and smooth, despite the recent bruises inflected on him. The others were tanned and rough from their hard labour. Even Yamato’s hands seemed calloused, Kakashi noticed, as the young man passed him a towel.

As Kakashi met his gaze, he noticed the teen was blushing, but had moved forwards in an attempt to block the other men’s view as he changed. “Hatake-san, whatever happens, stay on your guard in this place. Some of these men can be bullies, and Lord Zabuza turns a blind eye to what he wants, being a bully himself.”

Kakashi only hummed in response as he shoved his clothes back on. 

“Come, the chamber maids will already be assisting the women. We must get our breakfast items washed up and carry what the cooks require to the kitchen so they can prepare food and hot water for the family and household guards- and believe me there are a of guards.”

Yamato turned to leave, but Kakashi put a hand on his elbow.

“Yamato,” he said quietly. “Thank you for helping me.”

“It is no bother, Hatake-san. I am just sorry that fate has brought you here.”

 

***

 

Kakashi was helping the women in the kitchens make the final preparations when a new man entered. He wasn’t dressed as a samurai, but his attire was smarter than theirs, his kimono less worn and faded. He looked very neat with dark hair and beneath his glasses Kakashi caught a glimpse of brown eyes.

“Greetings Hatake,” he began. “I am Ebisu, and the noble and great Uchiha family have task me with the running of the household and serving staff. In other words I am the most senior servant and, your boss.” He couldn’t keep the smug look off his face as he said this, clearly delighting in his new found power over a clan lord, Kakashi. 

Kakashi said nothing, feeling that was the safest option. 

“Hmm? Nothing to say Hatake. Well, as a servant is to be seen and not heard, then I am glad you have learnt your place; however I must remind you that you are to answer when a superior addresses you. Now, grab those jugs and come with me. Fugaku-sama has requested that you personally will serve the family during meals alongside the women.”

The man was positively brimming with glee as he delivered these instructions. Kakashi couldn’t help but bristle. If he was to be a servant, he had expected some of the more hard wearing, skilled tasks, like working with the horses in the stables, driving carts or even carrying heavier loads around for the female staff. But instead he had been offered another insult; he was to serve the family at dinner as if he were a mere housemaid. What would be next, mending their clothes?

Darkly he remembered that he had already whored himself to Fugaku. Maybe they would treat him as a female after all.

Still silent, Kakashi grabbed the jugs of water and followed Ebisu. He was lead to a good sized room with a tatami floor and table in the middle of the room. A large group of Uchiha were already sat around it expectantly. As Kakashi entered the room, instantly all of the dark eyes snapped to him. Breakfast had begun.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry it took longer than I thought, but as promised here is the next installment. Sorry for any typos, I was a bit lazy with the proofreading!

Their eyes were burning him. He felt like they were scorching his pale skin as they looked him up and down and then lingered on his bare face. He could see Obito mouthing the words “I’m sorry” at him, but he didn’t dare say it out loud. Kakashi was so embarrassed he couldn’t make eye contact with him. 

Some of the table’s occupant’s jaws had dropped in the revelation; clearly they had not expected Fugaku to have gone this far. Enslaving Kakashi, giving away his land, and removing his title was one thing, but forcing him to serve them like a woman, with his mask taken from him, that was another insult entirely. There was no question of the power Fugaku had over him. The Uchiha Head had exerted his dominance in full force. They had all heard that Hatake had had been initiated into their home by Zabuza no less, followed by a summons to Fugaku’s rooms… which left little to the imagination. Everyone knew how the man used his servants. He even encouraged it among the other men of his clan.  
Of course, Mikoto was also present and knew what her husband was like. It did not escape her that all the newest young serving girls tended to be summoned to her husband’s private chambers more than their chores could warrant. But this was common in all samurai household, and she had known that even before her marriage. She only despaired that over the years she was intimate with her husband less and less, especially now her womb was no longer proving fertile. She just thanks the gods that she had born two sons at least, the heir and the spare. She had performed her duties well enough not to bring shame to the Uchiha at least.

She, like the others, surveyed the newest addition to their staff; a Lord no less. This time her husband’s actions had surprised even her. He didn’t generally tend to call serving boys to his room, but the idea of taking a Lord must have been something he had been unable to resist, especially one with the Hatake’s reputation. She her husband and she knew he would have delighted in using such a renowned enemy for his pleasure. The word of men was brutal and cruel and now that the Hatake fortunes had fallen so low he would realise this at such a tender age.

This boy had known power and superiority and fortune, and it had been stripped from him. Whereas women were born knowing they were always to be second to a man. The only different was how much money you had decided how comfortable you would be serving them, whether it be a master or a husband. She had been born into a good clan at least, so she had married well, and at least ruled over the other women of the house who served her. That was good as it could get for a woman. Although she had hear of the ghastly female samurais, she had never seen one in the flesh.

As they young Hatake took a deep breath, before Ebisu pushed him towards the table of Uchiha, he awkwardly began to fill cups, eyes cast down the whole time, trying to ignore the attention on himself. Mikoto’s gaze went to her husband, who looked like the cat that got the cream, to her youngest son Sasuke, who watched the new servant with a sullen contempt, to her elder son. Itachi was staring intently at the Lord who was once a rival. As usual his face gave away nothing, but call it mother’s intuition, Mikoto sensed something in that look... it seemed to her that there was a strong emotion behind her son’s expressionless face, she could see the gleam of it in his eyes. Of course her son must have known Kakashi from his previous life, maybe there was more to their relationship, but she couldn’t tell what; love, hate, anger, she had no idea. And Itachi certainly wouldn’t tell her.

May of the Uchiha men were calling for top ups of their drinks, and jeering as the young man made his way around the table, his ears burning with humiliation. Some serving girls moved forwards to help, but Ebisu held them back.

“Oh no,” he said quietly. “Let them have their moment; after all, our master has triumphed over a talented enemy. Let him enjoy this. Hatake needs to get used to the way things work here, and his new place- right at the bottom of the pile, hm.” The man folded with arms, a smirk just visible with his head tilted down.

The men laughed as they ‘accidentally’ spilled their drinks and demanded more, some sticking their legs out to try and trip the humbled Hatake, and some even daring to leer, make rude gestures about Fugaku ‘welcome’ to the clan, moving into his personal space and touch him. One bigger man, some sort of cousin to Fugaku called Nobu, patted the teen’s hips predatorily. Kakashi tried not to react but couldn’t stop his hands from shaking and spilling some of the liquid, making the men laugh even more.

He felt burning behind his eyes, but knew he couldn’t cry here, in front of these arrogant and cruel men. He couldn’t give them the satisfaction. After all even without his title he was still a warrior. He was still a Hatake at heart.

Obito was quite throughout the affair. He tried to catch Kakashi’s eye more than once. He could feel his feelings bubbling up inside, as he had never been one for hiding them well. He felt disgusted with his Uncle Fugaku for putting a noble heir through such humiliation and he felt protective of Kakashi, who had not so long ago been in his care… who knew he would have saved him from Minato just so he could suffer here. Yet there was also another instinct he was feeling, though he was struggling to recognise it… when he heard the references to Kakashi being summoned to his uncle’s rooms… he felt a sense of loss… pain and… could it really be- jealousy? But that was absurd. He didn’t like Kakashi is such a way- he loved Nohara RIn and only his sweet Rin. Though she had crushed his heart with her rejection, it still beat only for her.

There was also another at the table who was quiet. Shisui, like the teen’s mother, had also picked up on his friend’s odd behavior. Itachi was watching the newcomer silently, his gaze barely wavering. He was barely eating. Shisui knew Itachi had never been a big eater, unlike the heir’s loud mouthed cousin Obito, but he usually ate more than this. He decided to push it a bit and see where this was going and what it meant. 

“Hatake,” Shisui called. “Over here. Itachi-sama is thirsty.”

Kakashi groaned internally. He had been purposely avoiding Itachi. While the others had made fun of him before digging into their breakfast (which had smelled delicious in comparison to the servant’s own lukewarm, tasteless and meagre rations) Itachi had been mostly watching his movements, like a hawk. It was disturbing and made things even more awkward for him. He felt the same level of discomfort when Minato stared at him. He just hoped his instincts were wrong and the he was misinterpreting the vibes he was getting from the Uchiha heir.

He was sweating with nerves as he approached the two men who were the same age as him. “Calm down,” he thought to himself. “He isn’t Minato, he is completely different from Minato- look how quiet and serious he is, nothing like the generally cheery blond despite the way he watches you.”

But Kakashi couldn’t shake the fear that Itachi, despite being younger than his instructor, was watching him the way Minato would watch him when he though no one was looking. The Uchiha was more open about it though, not trying to hide it like the blond who had inferior to Kakashi’s position.

Kakashi was so caught up in his thoughts, that he didn’t notice when one of the Uchiha- a female surprisingly- stuck her foot out and successfully tripped the usually observant Hatake. He fell face forwards into the tatami, the clay jug still in his hands, and smashing as it hit the floor with him. The Uchiha roared with laughter and berated him for his clumsiness, saying that if he had a wage the jug should come out of it. 

The sharp pieces on the floor had cut into Kakashi’s delicate hands and making them bleed, and he felt his eyes watering, so he didn’t dare move until he had gained more control over himself.

It was then the table seemed to fall silent as Kakashi heard the soft pad of feet and a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Kakashi,” Obito said quietly. “Are you alright? Are you hurt?”

As he felt the man sink down beside him, Kakashi looked up to meet his eyes for the first time that morning. They were dark and full of concern. For a moment, a single stupid moment, Obito’s kind eyes and broad form beside him made him feel safe. He should have known it was silly and could not last.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Wanted to give you a big juicy update on this fic. Received quite a negative review on another story recently, and last year experienced some homophobic trolling and people telling me my work is 'shit' etc so if you do like my work and how I choose to write / interpret characters please let me know! Not that I am fishing for compliments, but I do like to hear from people who enjoy my fics. After all fanfics are supposed to be fun to work on, ne?

“O- Obito-sama,” Kakashi whispered, his voice cracking. Their eyes were locked, both held a wealth of emotion, both watering with suppressed tears at their predicament; Obito was ashamed at how his clan were treating Kakashi, and Kakashi ashamed of what he had become.

Kakashi wanted nothing more than to lean into Obito’s body which was kneeling next him. The Uchiha’s hand was still on his shoulder, and the other moved to cradle his delicate, bleeding ones.

“You’re bleeding…” he stated as if Kakashi hadn’t noticed.

“It’s OK… Obito-sama…”

Obito didn’t even realise as his chest inched towards Kakashi’s crouched figure, his grip on his shoulder tightening. He felt an almost overwhelming urge to wrap his arms around the boy and pull him close, to tell him that everything would be OK.

Except it wouldn’t. They both knew that. But neither wanted to face it in that moment as their eyes stayed locked. For those few moment’s it was as if it were only the two of them in the room.

And for Kakashi, it seemed, all good things must come to an end.

“Obito!” Fugaku snapped. “What the hell do you think you are doing? Get back to your place at once and finish your breakfast!”

“B- but Fugaku-sama, Hatake-san-“ Obito blushed at being addressed in such a way in front of all his peers and family; in front of Kakashi.

“What did you just call him? Drop the honorifics Obito- no wonder the Hatake brat has delusions of grandeur still and has served appallingly this morning. You will address him in a way that’s appropriate between master and servant. Don’t you dare give him any ideas that he is above his station. Now step away from him and finish your food.”

Obito frowned, torn between shrinking back from his Uncle’s aggressiveness and taking a defiant stance. Being one who had always found it hard to follow the rules, he took the latter. “But he needs medical-“

“Enough! I won’t ask you again! If your parents could see you now they would be embarrassed. Thank kami they didn’t survive long enough to see you become so insolent. My brother younger would have hated to think of his only son behaving in such a way, speaking back to his elders. Is this how you thank the uncle that took you in, by disrespecting him?”

Obito stood, looking at the floor in his sudden guilt, embarrassment and shame, and not meeting Kakashi’s- or anyone else’s- eyes any more. But that meant he also missed the looks directed at him. Most were curious, questioning, a few pitying… but there was one gaze that was so intense it was a wonder that Obito didn’t notice it: Itachi’s glare was frosty and burning at the same time. Only Kakashi, and couldn’t quite suppress a shudder. 

“…no Uncle. I- I apologise for disrespecting you in your home.”

“Good.”

Obito made his way back to his place eyes cast down.

“Now, as for you,” Fugaku growled, glaring at the source of his nephew’s disobedience. “Get yourself out of here, you have caused enough trouble for one morning. The girl in the kitchen will help patch you up before you serve us again tonight- oh and try not to disappoint me again, or you will find yourself punished most severely.”

Kakashi let the blood pool in his hands so it didn’t drip onto the no doubt priceless tatami. “Yes, Uchiha-sama.”

However as he rose and headed towards Ebisu, another voice interrupted. 

“But I’m still thirsty,” Itachi said, quietly, but firmly, leaving little doubt as to what he wanted.

“One of the girls can pour,” Fugaku snapped.

“I want Hatake to do it.”

Where there had been quiet chatter building up once more, the table fell silent again at this. Everyone, including Fugaku, was astonished at the sullen, silent heir’s behaviour. Fugaku considered his son’s words for a moment. If it had been anyone else, even his younger son Sasuke, he would denied their request and scolded them. But he rarely denied his heir anything. Fugaku was a man who showed little affection for his family as he was naturally quite stern, but he swelled with pride when he looked upon his eldest son. The boy was very studious, strong and talented, a worthy heir. And the fact that he rarely asked for anything made him want to give in and dote on him when he did.

So he waved his hand towards Ebisu. “Pass the brat a cloth and get him to finish what he started.”  
Obito bristled. Once again it’s one rule for Itachi, the precious oh-so-perfect heir, and another for him.

So, with the cloth in his hands turning crimson, Kakashi picked up another jug and poured for Itachi, the last Uchiha he had to serve that morning. 

Kakashi wondered why on earth the teenager couldn’t just let him go, hadn’t he suffered enough today already?

However as he approached Itachi and poured, Shisui leaned away slightly from the pair. Kakashi was trying not to wince from the pain of supporting the jug with his cut hands and leaned forwards. That is when he heard it, Itachi’s deep intake of breath followed by… was that a sigh? It was so quiet and subtle, Kakashi doubted anyone else had heard it, in fact even he wondered if he imagined it. It’s not like Itachi had made any sort of movement towards him. But then he noticed Obito watching them with concern in his warm eyes. He looked guarded, worried, but he said nothing more that morning, knowing it was pointless to antagonise his uncle any further.

 

***

 

Not long after Kakashi sat just outside the doors of the kitchen, while a young girl washed his hands, before dabbing at them with some sort of home remedy disinfectant she had made; it stung, but from the smell Kakashi guessed it worked. Her name was Sakura like the blossoms and her pink hair, and she was said to be skilled with herbs, medicines and remedies. She mostly helped with cooking and in the gardens growing plants, but she was trusted enough to help as a basic medic before a doctor was called. As the Uchiha rarely paid for their servants to be seen by a professional, she acted as unofficial nurse to the other servants. It was said she had even helped deliver some of Fugaku’s illegitimate children. Which was fortunate for her as her sheer usefulness kept Fugaku from seeking her out, as it would have been frustrating for such a resourceful and knowledgeable servant from falling pregnant. Therefore Ebisu tried to keep her out of sight from the other men.

All this was very impressive for a serving girl of only fifteen. Kakashi concluded that she must be a natural with plants and herbs, and biology. He also felt a stab of pity. Despite her skills, as a servant she would never be able to train as a nurse to work with the various male doctor’s in their practices. They usually reserved that role for their own daughters, wives and other female relatives. Like Kakashi, Sakura must have no one left to have taken her in. She had been bred into her role as servant from an early age.

As she dipped her cloth back in and repeated her actions on Kakashi’s other hand, he couldn’t help but hiss.

“Sorry, Hatake-san,” she muttered. 

“It’s OK,” he muttered back. 

Just then they heard the sudden scurry and light thumps that could only mean the other servants had stopped what they what they were doing to bow to a superior. Kakashi groaned- the only question was who.

But he needn’t have worried. It was Obito who stepped out from the kitchen, expression full of concern. Kakashi felt his stomach do a little flip, despite the sting in hands.  
“Kakashi,” the Uchiha said as moved to sit beside him and took his hands into his own, palms up to look at the damage. Tenderly he stroked with thumb over one of the cuts. He stopped when he remembered that Sakura was still there and dismissed her to the kitchens for a few moments. “I’m sorry. For everything.”

“I know. But you can’t keep being sorry. None of this is your fault. You’re not responsible for what your uncle does.”

Obito’s eyes darkened as he recalled the jokes made about Kakashi being summoned to his uncle’s rooms last night. Those feelings startling bubbling inside him again and before he could ponder what they were, the words burning his tongue tumbled out. “Did my uncle really summon you to his rooms?”

Kakashi looked away, cheeks burning with humiliation and shame. “Yes.” It was so quiet Obito barely heard it.

His face scrunched with the anguish he felt for Kakashi. Unintentionally his hands gripped the younger man’s tighter. When Kakashi flinched with the pain, Obito realised what he was doing and let go.

“Sorry,” he said again, quickly. “Sorry. I- Kakashi, I-“ Obito felt tongue tied, unsure if he should proceed with his next question. “Did he…”

Kakashi’s face was burning. “Not in the way that you’re thinking… It seems once again I am safe from that fate.”

“Ah,” Obito said, his mind whirling with more questions even as relief flooded him. However Kakashi’s ambiguous answer made him want to learn more. He felt responsible for Kakashi somehow. 

“O- Obito-sama, please don’t concern yourself with me. I have gotten you into enough trouble with Uchiha-sama already.”

“But, Kakashi, I am concerned. I didn’t want it to be this way-“

Kakashi’s gaze softened. “I know. And I appreciate all you have tried to do for me. But I am beyond saving now, even for another Uchiha.”

Obito looked at Kakashi sadly, ashamed that he couldn’t save him. “If there is anything you need… I’m not promising anything but… I mean if you can find me alone I can try to help…”

Despite how low he was feeling, Kakashi managed to give Obito a small but genuine smile. “Thank you.”

Seeing Kakashi uncovered face smiling just for him turned Obito’s cheeks slightly pink. After a few moments, Obito regretfully couldn’t think of another reason to stay, so he said his goodbyes to Kakashi and left before Ebisu or Zabuza could find him.

 

***

 

Sakura returned to her task of healing Kakashi’s hands after she saw the Lord leave. She watched Kakashi, who seemed a bit dazed (in a good way), suspiciously for a while.

“It must have been important for Uchiha-sama to come to the servant’s work space to find you.”

“Huh? Oh yeah…”

“Obito’s never been the type to seek out a servant for anything, even to help him with a chore. Always rather modest in comparison to the others. Probably because-“

The girl stopped abruptly, realising that she was saying too much. Damn her preference for gossip! She had been warned before by some of the older women to treat carefully or she would get herself in trouble. But gossiping was one of the few pleasures a servant had, and they certainly didn’t have anything exciting happening to them, so they often tended to live through the families they served.

Kakashi’s interest had been peaked however at her sudden silence. “Because…?”

Sakura watched the silver haired man, contemplating him. She supposed he was one of them now. Oh, what the hell, he would soon see for himself anyway. She glanced around before lowering her voice. “Because Uchiha Fugaku-sama has often tended to treat him as if he were second class Uchiha anyway, even though he took him into his own home as an orphaned child.”

“I see.” Kakashi said, thinking. “Well I had noticed that he seemed… different from his Uchiha peers even before my arrival here. I used to look down on him… but now…”

“Now?”

“Well, I only admire him.”

Sakura smiled. “Yes, he can have that effect on us servants. The other Uchiha mock him and some even despise him for his clumsiness and what they see as a lack of talent. But I think even Uchiha Fugaku-sama knows that he is just a late bloomer and quite headstrong. That is why he trusts Obito-sama with important jobs. That and he knows Obito-sana will always be grateful to him and feel in his debt. But since the incident with Lady Nohara, he has been hurting, and the others range from teasing to contemptuous.”

“Ah, the rejected marriage proposal.”

“Yep. It hit Obito hard I think. He must have really loved her. Especially considering he is the only-“

Again she stopped, as if frightened she had said too much.

“Please go on, Sakura. Your observations are safe with me.”

She took a bit longer to come around this time, which is how Kakashi knew he was learning the greater secrets and gossip. “You were called to Uchiha-sama’s rooms yesterday, so you know what he is like? What most men of this world are like in all households who hold power and status?” She left it unsaid that she hoped he hadn’t been like that when in a position of privilege, but doubted it. 

Kakashi settled for just nodding.

“Well, you should know. Obito-sama has never been one of them. In fact not once can anyone here ever recall his… experimenting shall we see, even when he turned from boy to man. He left all of us alone when his peers did not. They say the moment he set eyes on Nohara Rin he fell in love, and saved himself just for her. But now… now his heart has been broken. Yet he still hasn’t looked to us or even a brothel girl to warm his bed. He must truly be suffering.”

“Obito…” Kakashi muttered, lost in his thoughts. Kakashi had also never shown an interest in taking pleasure from others born lower than him, but not for the same reasons. He had only been striving to get better, become stronger and make his father proud. Partly because he hated the way people would look at him without his mask, like he was a pretty boy not to be taken seriously. He had been sorely focussed on proving himself as a warrior. 

Obito though… his heart is what kept him going. Or had until it had been broken. Whoever this Nohara girl was, Kakashi was surprised she could so coldly turn down someone as passionate and caring as Obito.

Kakashi wished there was something he could do to help, but only time and distance could fix Obito’s ailment.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am back! Finally got to update this story again :D   
> Warning- by the way as I continue I am updated the tags on AO3- please check them again and make sure you are OK to continue reading. This is a dark story and it is likely that Kakashi won't be safe indefinitely. I won't reveal anything, but wanted to give warning to readers.

For the rest of the day, as Kakashi was worked to the bone on menial chores he felt beneath him, Kakashi couldn’t stop thinking about Obito’s story that Sakura told him. Was he really so lonely? He hardly ever gave away his own sadness if so, and generally acted cheery, clumsy and playful. Kakashi wished he could be the same, and really admired Obito’s spirit. 

He also kept wondering what Rin was like. Kakashi knew who she was as he had been an ally of the Senju clan, but he couldn’t recall ever meeting her. Surely she couldn’t have been well-known for her beauty or Kakashi would know of it. A beautiful heir always became famous in their world, with warriors competing for her hand. That is also why Kakashi feared Fugaku offering his virginity out to the highest bidder; he wasn’t a girl so he found it humiliating. Maybe that was why Fugaku was doing this to him. Once again Kakashi found himself resenting his own appearance. He wished he looked more gruff and masculine like others. Then maybe people would leave him alone.

Yet he couldn’t deny that brief moment of disappointment when he thought Obito hadn’t been raptured with his face. But why? Why should he care what Obito thinks, he didn’t give a shit about anyone else? It’s not like he had even known him that long. Kakashi groaned. The hard work didn’t seem to be preventing him from becoming absorbed in his thoughts.

Huh. Then another thought occurred to him: was he thinking about Obito a bit too much recently? Well it was only because Obito was the only Uchiha who was kind to him, nothing more than that… and he just wanted to ensure that his only ally stayed fond of him. But he couldn’t deny that whenever he was around the older man he felt warm and safe. And he enjoyed talking to him. Which was a big deal for Kakashi who rarely enjoyed the company of others. He had often locked himself away from others training and studying. _And for what?_ The bitter voice nagged him in his head. _So you could dedicate your life to being a mere servant? A whore? And to your father’s enemies no less. You should be planning an escape, not playing the good little errand boy. You should be ashamed of yourself._

Kakashi had been running back and forth been the stores and the kitchen all day. He was tired- really tired. Clearly he had underestimated the labours of a servant, and he felt a pang of guilt for how indifferently he had always treated his own back home… his servants who were now working for Minato. Thinking of the blond living in his home, eating his food, commanding his men still made his blood boil. The fact he was in his father’s rooms and using his father’s possessions made it all the worse.

Before his mood could turn too sour though, Sakura found him and asked for his help tending some herbs in the gardens. They fell into a comfortable rhythm together, watering, checking and snipping. The girl explained what each one was and its uses. She really was quite knowledgeable. 

“And it isn’t just herbs we plant,” the girl enthused, lecturing the older teen. “Even everyday trees have their use. Take this bark over here, it is the bark of a mallotus tree, which can sooth upset stomachs. And over here-” Halfway through an explanation she gasped and dropped to her knees with a furious blush on her cheeks. “Uchiha-sama.”

Kakashi wasn’t quite sure if he had misread her, but it seemed like the girl was almost giddy with a sudden happiness as she dropped to the floor. Kakashi felt the presence behind him and followed Sakura’s example after spinning to face whatever master had appeared. Kakashi wished it would be Obito.

“I really don’t see what all the fuss is about,” came the snide comment of the youngest of Fugaku’s heirs. He had the same raven hair and pale skin as his family, but strands fell around his face and the back spiked. He was rather handsome and seemed like he knew it as he paid Sakura no heed. He also had a scowl fixed in place, as if it belonged there. “You’re just another pretty face. There are plenty more out there.”

Kakashi said nothing. He wouldn’t rise to the bait. After this morning he wanted to avoid trouble with this family. His bruises from Zabuza served a painful reminder of what could happen if he disobeyed. Besides, once they got used to him here and weren’t always watching him, maybe he could escape. It would be foolish to try right now but once things calmed down…

“And you’re obviously not as smart as they say or you wouldn’t have been tricked by Namakaze so easily,” the boy continued. Kakashi tried to shut it out.

 _Arrogant brat_ , Kakashi thought. He knew people had said the same about him, but surely Sasuke was on a whole other level? But what was the point to the young heir seeking him out just to insult him- not that he needed an ulterior motive to treating his prisoner like dirt- but it seemed so unprecedented.

“Well?” Sasuke demanded. “Don’t have anything to say in your defense?”

Kakashi managed stop his impatient sigh. “No.”

“Huh. A coward too. I really don’t see what it is about you that has people’s attention. You’re really nothing special after all.”

“Duly noted,” Kakashi said sarcastically, unable to contain it any longer.

The young Uchiha of fifteen merely smirked. “Good. You know your place then.”

“Your father made that perfectly clear.”

“Not clear enough it seems,” Sasuke narrowed his eyes and knelt to lean in close to Kakashi’s ear. He whispered, “If you do anything, _anything_ , to hurt my brother, I will make you regret it.”

Kakashi was genuinely in shock. Where the fuck had this come from? “What?”

“You heard me.” And with that he turned his back to them. “Sakura- I will see you later.”

Kakashi was momentarily distracted from his own threat. _Oh my gosh- she is actually smiling!_ Kakashi realised in shock. If he had been told that by Sasuke he would be having another reaction entirely. That snide brat had the opposite effect on him.

Yet that he clearly had been seeking him out originally, not Sakura… just what on earth was all that about? Had he really tracked him down to insult him and give him that vague warning? And why would he make such a threat? Kakashi hadn’t done anything to hurt Itachi! In fact, Itachi and his twisted family were hurting him, not the other way around! All that business this morning making Kakashi pour for him with injured hands. Itachi knew he had been in pain and was treating him badly if anything. He was the one in a position of power, Kakashi was the vulnerable one. How was Sasuke blind to this?

Kakashi vowed to keep away from the two heirs as much as possible from now on. Not that he had been enjoying their company up until now. Obito really was the rare exception when it came to Uchihas.

Sakura rose and continued collecting strips of bark, only now she had a silly grin on her face.

Kakashi couldn’t hold in a sigh looking at her. How could such a smart girl be so head over heels for this sullen teen? Although admittedly he was an attractive, rich youngest son of a great clan. He had that whole brooding prince thing going on. Sakura was still a teenage girl herself after all, and it isn’t like young serving girls had much else to occupy their minds than fawning over a handsome master. He had seen it before. Minato had always been extremely popular with the girls. Not that he had really indulged much himself. And his father Sakumo had always refused other women after his mother’s death, which all the other men had criticised him for. 

Sakura finally calmed and looked at Kakashi who was once again lost in thought. “Don’t worry about Sasuke, he is just looking out for his brother. He is very caring and protective of him, you see.” 

“You don’t say…”

“Oh don’t be like that. It is quite sweet really, isn’t it? He is so cool and stern most of the time, but he has a big heart when it comes to his big brother. He really looks up to Itachi-sama.”

“And you seem to really look up to Sasuke-sama.”

“Oh, I don’t know what you mean…” she giggled and then pouted. “Oh, OK I have a erm, soft spot for Sasuke-sama. He is the most handsome Uchiha though, isn’t he?”

“I wouldn’t say that…” Kakashi couldn’t help but think of Obito- again! What was wrong with him?!

“He is!”

“He really isn’t my type.”

“Well, you’re a man so you wouldn’t understand these things.”

“If you say so.” But Kakashi wasn’t so sure.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: so although this is loosely based on historical fact, I am thinking that Fugaku has to be the at the status of Daimyo; but in this world all the Daimyo’s are warriors and they are all at war, with no central Emperor or Shogun keeping control. Gives my fighting clan heads much more freedom, ne? Oh and I hope you don’t mind me changing some canon stuff… I just wanted to introduce a certain character in a believable way, so they will be related to the Uchiha… but not one by name.

The days passed painfully slow and soon Kakashi had spent his first week as a servant of the Uchiha. No matter how Kakashi tried to look at things he hated it here. He hated the painfully humiliating and awkward table service he provided at meals. He felt it was beneath him still. He also loathed the way the men leered and teased and groped. And then the laughter that followed. And to his utter horror the cruel name ‘Sakumo’s daughter’ seemed to have made a comeback and spread to even the Uchiha household. For some reason the Uchiha found it hilarious every time it was said, and it never seemed to get old. At first Kakashi found himself silently raging at the fact that other than his face, he in no way looked feminine; his body was definitely that of a boy’s. Eventually the pain of the words started to dull and Kakashi just grew bored of hearing it.

One of the men Kakashi detested most was Nobu, a distant cousin of Fugaku. Unlike most Uchiha’s this man was big and a bit fat. His hair was thinning even though he couldn’t be that old. If Kakashi had to describe him in one word, it would be disgusting. The man was a loud, raucous bully. He led the jeers and the taunts more so than any of the younger men who might have felt some rivalry with the man Kakashi had once been. The only reason Kakashi felt safe from the slime ball was because Fugaku had kept the others from going too far with him so far; they all seemed to assume it was because Fugaku was keeping him all to himself, but Kakashi knew better. Fugaku hadn’t touched him since that first night. Instead it felt like Fugaku was carefully watching and weighing up his worth, like some sort of horse he was breaking in. 

However even Nobu’s company was preferred to another Uchiha. And no, it wasn’t the arrogant and hostile Sasuke, but his elder brother Itachi. He was the same age as Kakashi, also with a quiet demeanour, but there was just something about the long raven haired heir that gave him the creeps. If he was asked Kakashi wouldn’t be able to explain it really, it was just the way he felt around Itachi. 

Strange indeed considering what a shit Sasuke could be, a pervert Fugaku was, and how pig-headed Nobu was. But somehow Itachi seemed the worse company by far. Every time he was in the same area as Itachi he felt the raven’s eyes burning into him. But Itachi rarely said anything- possibly because they were never alone. And if Kakashi hesitated for even a second in complying with Itachi’s wishes, or served another at dinner before him, Sasuke would give him the evil eye. One evening Sasuke was poking his chopsticks into his rice so harshly that it left Kakashi with little doubt that the boy was fantasising about shoving them into one of his eyes. Kakashi shuddered.

Obito’s eyes however expressed only sympathy. It was nice to know he cared, but Kakashi didn’t want Obito’s pity he wanted… something more, something else entirely… oh, what did he want? He was still scared to even let his mind really think about it for too long.

So he didn’t. He pushed on and served and kept his head down. He tried to stamp down all his natural instincts, all his hope, and block out any warmth a certain Uchiha offered him.

 

***

 

Kakashi had been sent to scrub the floor boards on the veranda when he heard them. It was the main branch family only, sitting in one of their private rooms together for some privacy, but they had left one of the sliding doors open slightly to let in a breeze. Clearly they didn’t realise Kakashi was just outside, making his way up with up the side with his buckets of water. He immediately stopped when he heard their voices. Although he had not been a servant long, sneaking almost silently was beginning to become second nature to him. After all good servants should just blend in, and be seen but not heard- but only when you actually wanted to see them that is.

“Does that old codger really have to visit again?”

Mikoto tutted at the clan head. “Honestly, my husband. He is my father, and he has served both you and your father loyally for all his life. He might not have the Uchiha name, but he practically is one of us and you know it.”

“He certainly produced a true Uchiha wife, I’ll give him that,” Fugaku said patting her almost tenderly. Kakashi felt his jaw drop. This man never showed affection to anyone- except Itachi of course. But even Itachi he was stern with.

“Doesn’t mean he has visit so much,” Sasuke declared flatly. Kakashi could just picture his usual scowl in place.

Itachi reached out to poke his younger brother fondly in the forehead. “You should respect your elders, Sasuke-kun.” 

The boy rubbed his forehead. “But father doesn’t-”

“You father is the head of the clan, he does not need to follow the same rules,” Mikoto observed, smiling at her two sons, despite her boys debating whether her own father can visit. It was adorable how much Sasuke looked up to his older brother. All too often younger sons became consumed with jealously over the older’s inheritance. Which would have been terrible considering just how much Itachi loved his younger brother. And Itachi could be such a lone wolf when he wanted to be too.

“And I am perfectly respectable to Danzo-san’s face when he is here,” Fugaku smirked. “But, in all seriousness, Mikoto, your father needs to learn when to keep his nose out of Uchiha business. He may act like an Uchiha, but he will never really be one of us.”

“Father, don’t think so bad of him, he just wants what’s best for the clan he has served his whole life. He may not have been born into a great clan himself, but he has a lot of experience when it comes to war. His advice proved invaluable in the last battle I fought.” Itachi spoke matter-of-factly, gave his opinions with little passion. He was an observer, not a leader like his father. Kakashi felt like he would suit a position of council to a ruler, not to rule himself. But he was the heir and he would inherit; Kakashi never would. 

“I know, I know. He has helped many Uchiha lead campaigns and is experienced in war. But that doesn’t mean I trust him.”

Mikoto frowned but said nothing. 

Fugaku rose to leave through the main door, not the one where Kakashi was eavesdropping. But before he could go he heard an intake of breath from Itachi.

“Father…”

Fugaku turned to look at his heir. “Go on, son.”

“Hatake-san… what are your plans for him?”

“Drop the honorific, son. The brat will serve us here. If we released him now it would only bring trouble. Better he remain our prisoner.”

“I understand. But there are rumours…” Itachi glanced at his mother, whose on eyes were fixed to the floor, silent. 

Fugaku paused in thought before answering, wondering how much to reveal. This was his first born son though, and he rarely denied Itachi anything. “I will put a stop to them tonight at dinner. But in any case the Hatake brat is not your concern. You need to focus on finding a wife. If you don’t hurry up and choose a good match, then I will do it for you.”

Itachi’s mood turned very dark and sullen at this. “I do not want a wife.”

Mikoto saw her husband’s bristle and knew it was time to step in. This particular disagreement was nothing new, but the older Itachi became the more Fugaku pushed. “You won’t have to marry straight away, dear, you are still young. But you need to be looking and confirming a strong match. Preparations for weddings can take a while anyway.”

“I won’t hear any more of this,” Itachi abruptly rose and moved towards the veranda, through to where Kakashi was eaves dropping not so far away. The young man rarely disobeyed his father, but in this he would fight. His family never quite knew what to do when he behaved in such a manner, as he was normally so stoic and quiet. Sasuke was the one who usually gave mother and father a headache.

“Now who is disrespecting their elders!” Fugaku called after him, clearly vexed. 

Mikoto put her hand on Sasuke’s arm to stop him chasing after his brother. “Just let him go, dear.”

As Itachi slammed the screen door shut he caught sight of Kakashi hovering nearby, clinging to a bucket of water. The Uchiha heir froze. 

Kakashi realising he had been caught, hastily poured the water down and sank to his feet bowing, before grabbing his brush and proceeding to scrub the floor.

Itachi merely watched him for a few moments. When he heard his family retreat out the room through the other door, he made his slow move towards Kakashi. Finally they were alone. The silver haired boy refused to look up and just went about his work, a little too enthusiastically to be believable. 

Itachi stood directly in front of his family’s new servant. Kakashi paused in his movements, no longer able to pretend Itachi wasn’t there. He kept his head down.

“Can I help you, Uchiha-sama?”

“I take it you heard?”

Kakashi was careful not to react. “I don’t know what you mean.”

To his immense surprise Itachi let out a soft laugh, barely audible. He knelt down so that they were level and Kakashi had to finally make eye contact. “Liar,” he small smirk was pulling at the corner of Itachi’s mouth. Itachi- the usually emotionless, silent, Uchiha. Was he going mad? Surely pigs would fly soon.

Kakashi was uncertain what to do now: should he continue to deny it or admit the truth and hope it wouldn’t land him in any trouble? Instead he said nothing at all, playing it safe. “It’s funny isn’t it, how things work out? You were once a prodigy and talented enough to be my rival, but now you are merely my staff. Servant to an Uchiha prodigy.”

At those oh so humble words, Kakashi could cow his sarcasm no longer: “Thanks for the reminder. I had almost forgotten.”

“I think we both know that my father would never allow you to forget, Kakashi-san.”

“I thought your father told you not to use respectful honorifics with me?”

“Ah, so you did hear,” Itachi smirked again having gotten the truth unwillingly from Kakashi. “Don’t worry Kakashi-san, we will find out more tonight about my father’s plans. And as for my own,” he paused here and reached out a white hand to stroke a silver strand from Kakashi’s face. Kakashi tensed but didn’t dare move. Itachi leaned closer and whispered, “I have no intention of backing down over the marriage.”

And before Kakashi could bring himself to ask why that would interest him in the slightest, Itachi had risen and walked away, leaving Kakashi both alone, confused, and realising he had a shit load of work to do and was really behind. Ebisu would kill him even if these Uchiha didn’t.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop another update! I had a request from someone asking to translate this fic and it made me so happy I grabbed my laptop and boom! another chapter!
> 
> Now I am curious to know how you all felt about Danzo's introduction. I made him Mikoto's mother so he is still involved in clan politics, but not a true Uchiha by name... what do you think? And hope no one minds me playing around with canon...
> 
> Also when you get to the end you will know that there will be another character added to this soon- and I want your suggestions. I have a candidate in mind but I'm not sure how I feel about it...

Chapter 13

The rest of the day passed quickly for Kakashi due to the sheer amount of tasks he had to rush to complete; Ebisu certainly worked the once-heir hard. The sun was merciless and forced sweat to pour down Kakashi’s neck and back, soaked up by his tattered kimono. In the week he had started working here he had not been given any more clean clothes, so had to make do- he was paranoid he smelt as a result. But this was all part of his humiliation he supposed. For someone who had been in a position such as Kakashi’s the little things he took for granted really were hard to go without. The boy was still adjusting to his modest new lifestyle.

Little things that seemed not so little now. A varied diet with fresh food of good quality- including meat and fish with fluffy white rice, rather than the dull tasteless grains given to him now. Hot, scented bath water was now cold, and used by others before him. Privacy. He missed privacy to change, to sleep, to wash. Free speech to say exactly what he wanted, not having to keep quiet and remain obedient. Kakashi had to keep his true thoughts from leaving his mouth now, whereas his father had always allowed him such liberties, had sought Kakashi’s opinions. And finally freedom. His freewill to plan his own day, to wonder wherever he wanted to, to leave the castle grounds… Kakashi felt so restrained, so trapped. 

As Kakashi carried sacks of rice to the kitchen, he gazed out at the lands cast in an orange glow by the setting sun, he had to wonder: would he ever see the world beyond the Uchiha’s walls again?

 

***

 

Dinner was a tense affair that night, the night of the promised revelation from Fugaku. Of course only his immediate family were expecting it. Itachi cast his father more glances than usual. No one else noticed much difference but Kakashi, and of course his mother and Shisui, detected his impatience. 

When no one else was watching, Obito threw Kakashi a small smile, which the boy returned while trying not to blush- why the hell did he feel the urge to blush anyway?! Why did he feel so warm when he was with Obito…? Kakashi wanted to slap himself. Any special attention they gave one another could only be hazardous for them both if anyone noticed.  
When dinner was over Fugaku asked the women to leave and the men to stay behind. Fugaku called for some sake to be served by the serving girls. The small earthenware cups depicted a snowy mountain scene of majestic beauty, and Kakashi felt another sudden pang for the loss of his freedom to travel and see such breath-taking sights with his own eyes. 

The Uchiha head motioned for Kakashi to stand before him.

“My good Uchiha men,” Fugaku began waving a hand lazily to indicate that he wanted silence. “I know that you all wonder what my plans are for the Hatake brat- or as many of you now call him, ‘Sakumo’s daughter’.”

At this snickering broke out. Kakashi hid his irritation at their immaturity. How on earth did these buffoons beat him in war again? His hands itched to make them shut up. But as always it was the feeling of shame to his father that hurt more than any insult directed at himself.

“Also I understand that there are many rumours of my… protection of him from more… entertaining duties,” some of the man unashamedly leered at Kakashi here. Kakashi noticed the reserved frown forming on Obito’s brow. It seemed they both held a bad feeling of what was to come. “Well there is good reason, but it is not what you think. Yes, I summoned him to my chambers for some fun… to see the goods I have won from the spoils of war,” more quietly raucous laughter, “but I did not do what your suspect. The boy remains pure.”

Excited whispers broke out but Fugaku held up a hand to stop it. He was not finished yet. Obito held his breath at the news, looking to Kakashi who kept his eyes on the floor. Kakashi too revolted to meet the older boy’s worried gaze. Sasuke watched the proceedings with little personal interest, except to glance at his brother now and again. Itachi however was intently hanging off his father’s every word.

“There is good reason for this. Everyone believed the brat to have lain with Namikaze but this is untrue. So I find myself presented with a good opportunity to fund our war efforts, potentially tempt a new ally. Everyone has heard of the boy’s skill, the boy’s beauty, his girly complexion.”

It took all of Kakashi’s will power not to punch the bastard right on the face at this point. Fugaku was taunting him now, taking a sick pleasure in the added insult. He saw Obito frown in concern at his shaking fist. They both knew Kakashi lashing out would be more trouble than it was worth- even if it would feel incredibly satisfying at the time.

Obito seemed to read Kakashi’s feelings and decided to step in. He couldn’t let Kakashi get himself another beating. 

“Uncle, I-”

Fugaku’s eyes flashed with a quiet rage at being interrupted by his nephew. Once again the boy was speaking on behalf of the pretty brat, trying to help an enemy. He was a disgrace to the clan with such a soft attitude!

“Not. One. Word. Or both you and the brat will regret it.”

The threat hung in the air, some of the older men sighing in exasperation at Obito’s idiocy and weak-hearted nature. After the incident at breakfast surely he would know better than to displease Fugaku by now?

Obito seemed to shrink back into his chair, ashamed he could not help Kakashi. Any further defence on his part would only cause them more grief later. Obito could no longer look Kakashi in the eye, but the boy felt grateful all the same. No one else in Obito’s position would defy their clan head, the one who took them in and practically raised them.  
Happy with his withdrawal, Fugaku continued.

“It is clear that the boy has a way of enrapturing those around him. Another prime example appears to be my nephew. Yesterday I received another letter from Namikaze asking for his return. Just think what other rich and powerful men out there could be under the same spell. Therefore I propose to offer the boy’s first time. Wars cost big, and if we are to remain a threat to the Senju we need to act. So we will spread the word and-”

The sound of a fist hitting the table echoed in the room, shaking the delicate sake filled cups. Some warm liquid sloshed onto the dark wood. All eyes turned to the source of the commotion: Itachi.

The teenage heir stood from his seat haughtily.

“No.”

Silence met this. The men were stunned. All looked between father and son, wondering how their leader would react to such disobedience. And from Itachi of all people. _Itachi_. And the raven heir looked well, simply terrifying. The intense anger radiating off him made some of the others squirm. Rarely did he show any emotion at all so when he did it made them feel uncomfortable.

Fugaku tried to hide his shock as he contemplated his eldest son. He did not like anyone interrupting him. But Itachi never had before. Itachi was not just anyone either, he was his favourite, his heir.

“Sit down.” The clan head gritted between his teeth. When Itachi didn’t move Fugaku’s voice rose. “I will not tell you again. If you want your opinion heard you will respect your clan head and father.”

Slowly the young heir took his seat once again. The men at the table released relieved sighs.

“Now what is your objection?”

“Hatake cannot be sold. As if he is a whore.”

“But that is exactly what he is- he is nothing but what we say he is now. Besides there is something… satisfying in reducing my enemy to that of an Uchiha toy to be bartered with.”

Some dark, dirty laughter came from Nobu here. Kakashi felt like throwing up. These disgusting men were talking about him in such a degrading way, as if he were not even here. But why on earth was Itachi coming to his aid…

The raven in question turned those intent dark eyes to Kakashi. He felt as if they were boring into his soul. Why did his savoir have to be so creepy?

“…Then give him to me.”

A collective gasp could be heard. No one could ever remember Itachi expressing a special interest in anyone before. Sure he had occasionally lain with a servant, but even that was rare for him. He chose few distractions from his duties as heir.

Kakashi felt his blood drain. What the hell? So Itachi wasn’t trying to help him after all. He merely wanted Kakashi for himself. At this point he wasn’t sure what was worse some unknown perverted stranger, or the intense Uchiha air. Itachi certainly made him feel uneasy. 

Fugaku sat back and watched his son, puzzled. Just what had he missed? Had Hatake really gotten another Uchiha under his spell? And of all people his eldest son and heir, his pride and joy? Usually he gave Itachi what he wanted but he didn’t want to this time. There was just too much to be gained, and he didn’t want that Hatake brat influencing his son. He couldn’t have his son become as pitiful as Namikaze. He hoped this was a passing infatuation.

“Think about this son; this is too good an opportunity to waste. Think how much he could be worth. And besides, I don’t want you distracted. You should be concentrating on doing your duty to this clan and looking for a wife. Only until you have made an heir laying with boys is a waste.”

“But father, don’t I deserve the best as heir; and Hatake is the best by far. He was the only rival heir who even came close to equaling my abilities. I only ask for a companion that matches my own skills and intelligence, that is truly worthy.”

For a moment Fugaku looked like he may have been swayed, that he might give in. “Enough! I will hear no more of this. You keep talking back to your own father in front of the clan, and continually refuse to do the one thing I have asked of you for months now! Hatake will only distract you from finding a wife. Your assessment of him is all the more reason for this. The sooner we sell the boy’s virginity the better.”

Itachi looked almost pained at this. “I will do as you say. I will find a wife, one of your choosing… on one condition…”

Knowing of Itachi’s previous refusals to entertain marriage, Kakashi and the others gasped in shock. Itachi must really want Kakashi for him to make such an offer. This knowledge did nothing to help Kakashi’s nerves, especially after what he had overheard this morning.

The father’s eyes lit up. Could it be his stubborn son was finally giving in after all these months?

“And what condition would that be?”

“If you let me have Hatake for my own I will marry.”

Fugaku frowned despite the tempting offer. This is what he had wanted for some time… but he didn’t want Hatake to influence his son and therefore potentially his clan once Itachi took over as leader. He needed to find a compromise.

“Very well, Itachi. You can have the boy. And in return you will finally find a wife. Once the engagement is announced, then and only then, you can take his innocence and have him for yourself. But I warn you now; if you do not perform your duties as husband to your new wife and produce an heir, I will take him away just as quickly as I bestowed him to you.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So happy to see so many are still reading this! Aaaaand less than a week alter- a new chapter :D  
> So I have three people on mind for Itachi's wife- who do you think it should be?   
> Really sorry if there are typos, I just wanted to post the damn thing! Its the wee hours of the morning here in the UK...

Kakashi wouldn’t cry. He couldn’t waste his time on tears. They were for the weak and he would be weak no more. He had allowed himself to be made a powerless slave long enough. It was time for him to take back his pride and his clan. It was time for him to leave the Uchiha. 

His decision was made, but of course in actuality it was easier said than done. There was a reason he had never attempted this previously- it was potentially suicide running away if caught. The likelihood of his death dropped with the intensity of Itachi’s obsession with him though. There was no way in hell Kakashi would willingly give himself to him. Kakashi was not an Uchiha whore. He was not a servant. He was the true leader of the Hatake clan.

Hatake Sakumo’s son will restore honour to their clan.

With this goal in mind, Kakashi carried on as if nothing had changed, as if he were seriously obeying the latest of the demeaning orders. Once everyone was fast asleep he would make his move. 

 

***

 

The moon was high and bright, the night was calm aside from the chirping of crickets, yet Obito couldn’t sleep. He felt awful. He felt sick. He felt an emotional pain he had not expected gnawing away at him.

And it scared him.

He didn’t want to acknowledge his traitorous thoughts. More than anything he wished these feelings would just go away. How had he not realised sooner? They must have been there for some time, building within his soul. 

And when that deal was made between Fugaku and Itachi at dinner, that was when he realised. Once it was too late.

That was so like him to, he scoffed. Clumsy Obito. Idiotic Obito. Immature Obito. If he couldn’t see what was there the whole time then maybe he deserves the scorn of the clan.   
And here he was feeling sorry for himself when it was Kakashi who was really, truly hurting right now. He was being sold off like a common whore. Traded like cattle. The brilliant, genius clan lord didn’t deserve such disrespect. He should have been treated like a real war hostage from the very beginning. Not humiliated the way he had. 

And now he was to be Itachi’s ‘companion’. Itachi who unnerved Kakashi. Itachi who Kakashi didn’t want to be with, he could tell. Obito was more observational than the others believed or gave him credit for. It wasn’t by accident that Kakashi served Itachi least of all at meals, that he tended to hover as far from him as possible while serving.

And dare he dwell on it but Obito knew Kakashi lingered around him more than was necessary. He thought about the times Kakashi and his eyes would meet and felt his heart flutter. Or maybe he was reading too much into all this- he was so confused. He loved Rin and he always had. But Rin didn’t want him. And he couldn’t deny that Kakashi was pretty. Was he just as bad as the other men for thinking so? Would Kakashi hate him or feel even more humiliated if he knew what Obito was thinking? 

But the young man couldn’t help but think of those eyes, soft looking lips and beautiful face framed with silky, silver locks. And he knew right then: he had romantic feelings for Kakashi. And unlike his uncle it was much stronger than just lust.

Great; Fugaku would kill him if he knew. Or Itachi for that matter. Or even Sasuke for merely thinking of his brother’s new bedmate in such a way.

Obito didn’t want it to be like this. He wished he could change Fugaku’s mind. But Itachi was the eldest son, the golden boy who could do no wrong. What he wanted he would get. And of course Itachi wanted Kakashi. He was acting like Kakashi was no more than some grand prize be won, to be presented at the feet of the triumphant heir.

The head’s nephew had never understood the others here. If he could have Rin he would only do so if she were willing, if she chose him. It would be meaningless otherwise.  
The young man huffed to himself, ashamed that he couldn’t protect Kakashi. The young silver prince who he had rescued so long ago from Minato’s clutches; and really, was he any better off now?

But he was an Uchiha first- he had to put his clan, his leader and his heir before anything else. Before himself. And yes, even before Kakashi though it pained him to do so.  
Poor Obito tossed and turned and he couldn’t sleep. He had to see Kakashi. He had to tell him how sorry it was that it had turned out like this. He would seek him out tomorrow first thing. But for now… now he would go and stand on the veranda and cool himself in the fresh night air by the light of the lamps. Perhaps the cries of the crickets and the rustle of maple leaves would sooth his troubled soul.

 

***

 

The Hatake didn’t dare to use a candle or torch. He would have to make do with only the silver glow of the high moon as his night light, his guide. It was enough. Stealthily, using all his training and skills, he crept from the quarters where his fellow serving men were sleeping- though he had his suspicions about Tenzo. Kakashi could have sworn he heard a soft ‘Good luck’ from the other man who lay near him. 

Winding through the floors, dodging the guards was doable but time consuming. If he didn’t escape before the sun rose he knew he was done for. He had already wasted enough time waiting for the others to doze off in their rooms, one by one. He had to be sure in case the ratted on him to a guard or one of the Uchiha themselves. Kakashi really didn’t want to see Zabuza again in such conditions. 

To try and make things less obvious should someone cast him a sleepy glance in semi-consciousness, he had rolled up as many clothes as he could find and threw the blankets over them so at a quick glance one would assume it was a body.

Once he made it outside the castle- praying every inch of the way that creaking floor boards would not be his undoing- he ducked down into the long grass and bushes behind the stables. There was no way he would attempt the main entrance. 

He knew the peace of the garden shrine was his best bet. The guards would be more reluctant to patrol there, even at night, so as not to break the tranquility of the sacred grounds there. Kakashi had no problem doing so if it led to his freedom.

A small, wooden bridge flanked to two stone toro lanterns were the entrance to the area. Beneath was a small canal leading to a fountain some way down the path. Unfortunately Kakashi had no time to pause and appreciate the beauty of the silver glimmer on the water’s surface caused by the fish below. Thanks to the bamboo shishiodoshi the birds were scared off, meaning there was less to draw attention to the area, making Kakashi’s escape much easier.

It was once he passed the rock garden and slipped through the miniature torii gate, with the intention to hide in the maple trees surrounding the small family shrine, that Kakashi saw him. Standing before the entrance steps as if deep in though: Obito Uchiha.

Kakashi sucked in a breath. His first instinct was to call out but he stopped himself and ducked behind a tree trunk. He should leave now, without saying a word, before Obito notices him, he knows this. He needs to leave for his own sake. He should go. But- he just can’t.

Kakashi feels some sort of loyalty to Obito, the man who simultaneously escorted him as a prisoner yet saved him from being raped. The man whose family made him a slave but who treated Kakashi with kindness himself. 

Kakashi and Obito had developed a strange, strained friendship over the weeks they had known each other. And though it was complete idiocy on his part, after seeing Obito here before him tonight, he just had to say something. He couldn’t leave Obito without a word.

He put on foot forward, loud enough to rustle the maples beneath him. Obito heard the sound and turned.

“Obito,” Kakashi whispered as he came out from behind the tree and approached.

“Kakashi!” Obito gasped and looked around wildly to see if anyone else was present. They were entirely alone for the moment. But for how long? “What are you doing here? The guards have given me some privacy for my prayers but they could return soon.”

Kakashi hesitated. His reluctance to answer spoke volumes.

“You’re running away, aren’t you?”

“Can you blame me?”

Obito sighed. “No. But are you sure it’s wise-”

“I don’t care! The time for being good, wise Kakashi is over. I need to get out now before…”

“Before Itachi,” Obito shrugged off the gesture, unable to bring himself to say any more. 

Kakashi only nodded. “I must leave.”

“I’m sorry Kakashi, for all the hurt my family has caused you. I know it may sound hollow but it’s true.”

Kakashi smiled bitterly here. “I know. And I can only wish we had met under different circumstances, as allies.”

Obito moved closer. He hesitated for only a moment. If he didn’t say this now he may miss his chance and never see Kakashi again. It was like some force was driving him to release his pent up feelings. “Just allies? Or something more?”

Kakashi froze. Was Obito really going there? He couldn’t say he had felt… things for Obito, thoughts he had wished would go away. Being near the teasing, happy-going raven made his heart pound and his head light. But it was just too complicated. He couldn’t deal with this… but knowing Obito returned his feelings… it made him happy despite everything.

“Obito…” he breathed, suddenly overwhelmed when he should be focused on the urgent task at hand: escape.

Obito took another step forward, closing the distance. He placed his hands on the younger man’s shoulders. “Answer me, Kakashi,” he said low and quiet, but clear as the night. “If we had met in a different time, under different circumstances, what could we have been? Allies, comrades, friends… or something more?”

Kakashi could feel his breath ghosting over him. They leaned into each other. Their lips almost touched. Almost. In the distance they heard the bark of laughter from some men, probably the guards telling bawdy jokes as they swapped shifts. It shook them from the spell they had been under.

Kakashi moved back but locked into Obito’s dark eyes, his expression serious. “Why don’t you find out? Run away with me.”

Obito let go of Kakashi’s shoulders instantly. “What?”

“Obito there is no time; we must leave now. If you want what you just implied then come with me. Let’s go together tonight.”

“To reclaim your lands?” 

Kakashi said nothing but it was obvious what his intentions were.

“No. I can’t do that Kakashi, I’m sorry. I won’t turn against my family. I’m an Uchiha. I can’t betray the Uchiha clan, my family, my Uncle who took me in and raise me. Don’t ask me to do such a thing again.

Kakashi felt like his eyes would well up but he held it in. He was a man, a warrior.

“Your family, huh? They certainly don’t treat you with any respect. They mock you daily! They make you out to be a joke! How can you stand it? Why choose a life of ridicule and serving a heartless, cold clan over me?”

“Heartless and cold? You’re one to talk. You can be just as standoffish as them. Don’t think I don’t remember all those times you ignore me when we were young. You noticed Itachi, he noticed you. But no one noticed me except to point out when I was doing something wrong. Fugaku took me in and trained me when everyone else time I was useless and a waste of his time. Why would I make him an enemy and take a sword to my clan, my home, for the sake of you fighting a lost cause, for your fortunes to be restored? If you do manage to escape you should abandon this meaningless war and doomed plight and find some peace. Live out your life away from here.”

“I am the rightful heir of my clan! Minato betrayed us! He betrayed not only me but my father. I owe it to my father to take back what is mine and make Namikaze pay.”

“So it’s revenge you’re after? Wow, I never pegged you as the type.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I just thought you were smarter than that. I mean, don’t get me wrong, it’s the sort of thing I’d be tempted to do, but you were never ruled by your emotions like I am.”

The sound of two guards chatting was coming closer as they were doing their rounds. Both young men turned towards the sound.

“Look, Kakashi- just go. I can’t leave with you, but I won’t tell anyone I saw you. The best way to escape would be to avoid the bridge and go through the moat on the outskirts of the town. Some distance ahead there are a few old farm houses where some horses are kept. Steal one or you have no chance. And don’t worry about the farmers, when it all dies down I will present them with a new horse.”

Kakashi nodded, looking into Obito’s eyes for a moment more. “Thank you, Obito, for everything you have done for me. No one else in your position would.” Quickly, Kakashi leaned forwards and brushed their lips together. Before Obito could react and broke away and headed back towards the trees. “And that is my answer to your earlier question.”

As Kakashi almost footsteps died away, Obito brought his hand to his lips. He felt so happy yet so distraught. He had finally been able to grow feelings for another, which he never thought would happen after Rin, only to have fate mock him once again. He would never be able to have Kakashi. Whether Kakashi escaped tonight or was caught, they could never be together.

Finally the tears could be contained no more and Obito felt warm droplets leaking from his eyes. As he told Kakashi he had always been emotional. The others had called him a crybaby for most of his childhood, but these days he rarely cried at all.

Obito turned back to the shrine for a final prayer. He wished for Kakashi’s happiness. He wished for Kakashi’s freedom. Even if it meant he would never see him again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back! RL was pooey and got me down, but here I am, back before Christmas :) hope you all enjoy.

Kakashi banished his emotions and succeeded in finding the moat that Obito spoke of, but the red beams of sunlight were already beginning to rip through the dark clouds of night. He had to move quickly. Soon the first of the young serving girls would be rising to stoke fires to boil water for bathing. In only an hour or so the men in his rooms would be waking to wash and change to start their long day of toiling after their masters. His roommates would immediately notice he had gone if they had not already.

So without further ado Kakashi slid down the walls as safely and quietly as he could, into the murky water below. He hoped that his soft splash didn’t arouse any attention. Swiftly he swam down along the edge of the moat, in the shadows, until he spotted some weeds cracking through the stone of the other side. There were some loose rocks that promised some good footing. This was the best chance he had. It was now or waiting till even more sunlight crept into the skies above, casting out the stars. The lighter it got, the more diminished his chances of success. 

Swimming above water across the middle would be suicide. He’d be spotted instantly. With a determined gulp of air Kakashi dived and swam underwater to the other side of the moat. He reappeared above water as quietly as possible, hands clutching at the wall. He didn’t have the luxury of time to contemplate any further though and had to stick to his plan. Time was the key to this mission.

Quickly, quickly he climbed the wall of the moat he had targeted previously. There was no time to hesitate or look back. He was not far now, over halfway up. Just a couple more desperate steps and-

“Argh!”

Pain. So much pain as it hit him and he reacted automatically, letting go of his hold in light of the blow. He had been struck by an arrow in his right shoulder. His sword arm. In his haste he had barely heard the weapon whistling through the night air. 

It had hit him in one of the worst places strategically. No vital damage but he would be unable to defend himself properly in combat. He was well and truly fucked now. Even if he managed to escape- and his odds were rising against him with every second he fell back to the water- he may not be able to wield a sword and properly fight ever again. Which meant he could never rule. Which meant his dreams of vengeance may very well have just come to end with that one blow.

He hit the water hard, with a loud splash this time. More arrows rained down, but thank kami they missed him. Kakashi tried his best to swim with a wounded shoulder, and the water turned red around him. Even if he was not hit again the blood loss or even drowning might just kill him. 

He could give up now. He knew that made the most sense, and he had always been a man of intellect and logic after all. Sakumo and Minato always said he was good at strategy and the long game. But Kakashi knew he would be stubborn in his idiocy and go on to the very end.

So he snapped himself out of his melancholy and let his adrenaline take over. He was able to ignore the searing pain in favour of swimming under the large bridge to shield himself from more arrows. The enemy expected him to either hide beneath it in fear of being hit, or keep going onwards in his current direction. So instead he lingered and caught his breath before diving back down and heading the way he just came under the cover of the murky water. The fools were looking in the wrong direction- didn’t they realise just who they were dealing with?

Probably not. They couldn’t have realised who Kakashi was yet if they were willing to risk killing him since he was such a valuable hostage. If they hadn’t noticed he was missing from his bed they most likely thought he was a spy or a thief. Possibly an assassin. Kakashi was nearing his reed covered wall once again. That’s when he heard them heading back in his direction, arrows raised. But they could miss him and he might just make it yet. That was until the shout came of “Fools! Lower your bows! This is a valuable hostage, Hatake Kakashi. Lord Uchiha wants him alive.”

Kakashi looked at the man directly above him, waiting for him to finish his climb: Zabuza. He had anticipated Kakashi’s moves and met him there. Though the man was masked Kakashi could just tell there was a sadistic grin beneath. His fingers must be itching to torture Kakashi again.

The escapee froze. Should he meet his fate or let himself fall into the water below and take his life into his own hands by drowning himself? That’s when he heard the tell-tale splashes behind him and knew that if he tried that some samurai would be there to meet him. They would not allow him to die like his father had.

“Come on, Hatake, you know what’s best. Come to your dear ol’ Zabuza.” The man let out a bark of laughter at his own words. Kakashi sighed and climbed up, adrenaline now wearing off and pain the pain in his shoulder making itself fully hear, resigned to his own fate with his new masters; the Uchiha.

 _I’m sorry father_ , was his last thought before he allowed Zabuza to pull him up and carry him over his shoulder after he passed out.

“Aww my sleeping silver prince,” the Head Retainer cooed. “I’m going to have sooo much fun with you.” 

Even his own men looked apprehensive for the punishment the young Hatake was about to receive.

 

***

 

It was the early morning when Zabuza strolled into the Uchiha compound, whistling a cheery tune with his prisoner slung over his shoulder. Most men of the main castle were now awake, having been alerted to the situation after Zabuza had already left. A servant from Kakashi’s room was bowing before Fugaku, Itachi, Sasuke, Obito and Ebisu. No doubt the snitch would be rewarded for his efforts in waking Ebisu and Zabuza in time to retrieve their masters’ lost spoils of war.

Zabuza smugly dropped Kakashi at their feet none too gently. “Well, here he is Uchiha-sama. All in a day’s work.”

Fugaku looked on with frustration and distaste at the brat before him. “Excellent work, Zabuza. Ebisu, ensure our faithful servant here,” he gestured to Kakashi’s roommate, “is rewarded appropriately for his efforts. Give him the day off too. Ensure you and the other servants keep a closer eye on him from now on.”

“Certainly, Uchiha-sama,” Ebisu replied, motioning his snitch to rise.

“Thank you, Uchiha-sama, thank you,” the other man said enthusiastically.

Fugaku nodded and the two men left. Then he turned his attention to Kakashi. 

Itachi and Sasuke said nothing, but the older boy had a gleam of emotion in his eye for once. He was not stony faced but looked hurt as he watched his promised lover. Kakashi had betrayed him just when he’d finally brought them together. It was an insult that he couldn’t ignore. 

Sasuke’s feelings were evident as he glared at the unconscious form on the floor. This was exactly the sort of thing he had warned Hatake against. The man had hurt his brother just as he had predicted. He was unworthy and undeserving of his brother’s affection. Itachi showed undue interest in Hatake and look how he repaid him. 

Obito’s eyes never left Kakashi and his bleeding injury, a sheen of sweat forming on his skin.

The silver haired ninja groaned as he finally came around. Obito, forgetting all appearances, was by his side in an instant, holding his hand.

“Kakashi! Kakashi, can you hear me? Are you awake? Squeeze my hand if you can so I know you’re OK.”

“O- Obito…” Kakashi whispered, clearly in pain.

Itachi’s scowl became more pronounced at this. Just what was his cousin playing at? What was Kakashi playing at with his attempted escape? Itachi remained still however and said nothing.

Fugaku lost his temper finally. He wasn’t having this, an Uchiha nursing at the side of a servant who disobeyed him. He waltzed right up to Obito and kicked him hard in his side to move him away from Kakashi.

“Get up this instant, Obito! You’re an embarrassment to the clan. This man is your enemy. He is a servant who deceived his masters, a lowly dog, and he will be punished accordingly.”

“No! Uncle please, look at him! Look how much he’s bled! Surely his injury is punishment enough?!”

“No, it’s not. He must learn his place Obito, as well as the consequences for disobeying his new masters. His life is ours now and it is about time both he and you realise that.”

“But Uncle-”

“Enough! But you have a point about his injury… Zabuza, I want you to,” he Uchiha clan head paused here and flashed an evil grin in Obito and Kakashi’s direction. “I want you have Sakura patch up his shoulder to stop the bleeding so he doesn’t pass out again or die from blood loss, and _then_ I want you to punish the rest of his body. Aim anywhere unlikely to cause lasting damage. Oh, and go easy on the face.” 

Zabuza barked with laughter, rubbing his hands togehter. “Yes, sir!”

Obito’s grip tightened on Kakashi’s hand and his uncle glared at him as if daring his unruly nephew to question him. Instead Obito stood and turned to his younger cousin and family heir, Kakashi’s future husband in all but name. “Itach,” his voice was quiet, almost pleading, but determined. “Aren’t you going to intervene? This is your servant we are talking about, your future concubine. Please, show him some mercy.”

For a moment Itachi’s eyes bore into his cousin’s. And then, without a word, the Uchiha heir turned and walked away. Silent and stoic.

“What?! You’re just gonna walk away! You haven’t said a word the whole time we’ve been here and now you’re just gonna leave?! I thought you liked him! What if he gets seriously hurt? Would you throw him away like a used toy if he suffers any permanent damage?”

At this Itachi froze. Without turning back, and before Sasuke could come to his aid, he said, “Kakashi betrayed me. He must learn the consequences of fighting his fate. Sasuke will ensure Zabuza doesn’t get carried away.”

Sasuke nodded, proud that his brother was entrusting this to him. He knew that Kakashi was important to him, and he would ensure Kakashi fully understands and accepts his place under Itachi- and the consequences if he defies him.

“You’re supposed to like him, to care about him! That’s why you claimed him for yourself, dammit!” Obito was getting so worked up his eyes were watering and threatening to spill over. “He may have broken the rules, but to turn your back on him now would make you worse than trash! Loyalty should be earnt!”

Obito had been shouting so intensely at Itachi that Fugaku’s hand seemed to come out of nowhere. The slap brought Obito’s barrage of words to a halt. “Enough of your stupidity, boy! Learn your place.”

“How dare you speak to Itachi like that,” Sasuke hissed. 

Obito rubbed his cheek, groaning at the sting. 

“Pathetic,” Fugaku spat. “If I had known you would be this weak hearted and ungrateful I would have thought twice before taking you in.”

And finally Obito relented, looking at the floor in shame and defeat. He had tried. Yet he could do no more for Kakashi at this point. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. It was unclear whether he was talking to Kakashi or his Uncle. Obito didn’t clarify.

“Stay out of my way for the rest of the day, Obito. Itachi, let’s go. I have other matters to discuss with you. Zabuza, you know what to do.”

Itachi had a feeling he knew what these were and sighed. He was not in the mood to discuss offers of marriage. The young heir gave his brother an affectionate pat before he followed his father. “Sasuke, report to me when it’s over.”

When all three men had left the young Uchiha and Zabuza turned to their prey.

“Now you will know what happens to those who ridicule my brother, and my clan.” 

Kakashi swore for a moment there was a sadistic red glint in the kid’s eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, that's right another update- and a longer one too! Enjoy! Now I am off to make homemade icecream milkshakes.
> 
> And sorry if anyone you feel characters are OOC- but isn't that kinda the point in AU and FF- Kishimoto-sensei does not favour the yaoi goodess (maybe I should write to him explaining the benefits of yaoi?)

Itachi never looked back after he left the scene. He could not afford to show any weakness at this point. Kakashi must learn his place. Kakashi was his and the sooner he saw that, the better. Besides if he acted with his emotions or irrationally like Obito his father would never concede anyway, would never bestow such a prize upon him as the young Hatake heir. And how could he expect such a person as Kakashi to respect him if he acted with his heart instead of his head. Especially a weak heart like Obito. He hadn’t earned the nickname ‘cry baby’ for nothing.

Obito could never see the bigger picture. He had no tact, no subtly or real intelligence. Unlike Itachi. Kakashi was a controlled, logical being like himself. A fellow genius. Obito could never truly appreciate or understand someone like Kakashi. His long-time rival could never respect such a loud and sentimental person like Obito. Only Itachi could truly understand Kakashi.

Itachi would win Kakashi’s respect, obedience and acceptance; no matter how hard the lesson for Kakashi.

He was entrusting his precious prize to Sasuke now to discipline. His brother doted on him and knew Itachi better than anyone else. The little raven would see to it that his property remained intact. For now he had another dreaded task.

Choosing a bride.

 

***

 

The second his uncle and cousins were out of sight, Obito broke into a run. His tears could be contained no longer and they fell freely from his eyes as he ran, droplets glimmering in the morning air before they hit the floor. He ran all the way to his rooms, almost knocking over some servants on the way in his haste. He heard them sigh to themselves and mutter about how the young mater was crying once again, a site they hadn’t seen in a long time.

He had tried for so long not to disappoint his family. Not to embarrass them. Not to be a ‘cry baby’. But he was a human dammit, he had feelings. He just couldn’t help himself. Did that really make them better than him? Was Itachi really more of a man because he never cried or showed his true feelings?

Luckily when Obito reached his room he found that his futon had not been packed away yet by the servants, seeing as it still too early and the rest of the majority of the castle had not risen yet for breakfast. He locked his door and then flung himself down upon his bedding as the morning sun poured into the room, mocking him.

The young mad finally allowed himself to pour his heart out, muffled by the soft covers so no one would hear him cry.

 

***

 

Sakura had barely risen and made a start on the rice for breakfast when a young guard came bounding through the door. He was rather handsome and had always been kind to her when they had briefly spoken. However she had not expected him to come looking specifically for her at a time like this. The pink haired girl was generally well admired among the guards and servants, except when she was in trouble for chattering away to the other serving girls. 

“Sakura-chan, excuse me but you are needed urgently on Momochi-sama and Uchiha-sama’s orders. Please come with me- and bring your medical kit.”

Well that woke her up. She rubbed her sleepy eyes. “Eh? Of course, but what on earth could have happened at this time of the morning? I am surprised they are even up yet.”

“Come, I will tell you as we walk. Zabuza-sama is very keen to get started.”

This didn’t bode well. Her insides felt cold in anticipation and fear as they briskly walked. Zubuza was a known sadist, this was partly why he earned his place as Head Retainer in the Uchiha castle. Two thoughts run through her mind; she was being called to the scene of an accident, though it seemed a little early for that, or she was most likely was there to heal some other poor soul who had gotten on his or the Uchiha’s bad side. Neither prospect appealed to her.

When they reached the clearing where the commotion seemed to be, Sakura’s breath caught. There was Zubuza. There was Sasuke-sama her secret love (her heart still skipped a beat despite the situation). And there was… Kakashi-san? The silver haired teenager was sitting on the floor, crimson blood seeping out from his rough cotton kimono at the shoulder.

She gasped. “Kakashi! What happened?” She ran to his side and dropped to her knees, already unpacking her homemade remedies of ointments, pastes and bandages. Assessing the amount of blood she knew she would need some warm water to clean it, and requested the guard who escorted her to retrieve some along with a wash cloth.

Kakashi only winced in pain when she touched his shoulder to get a better look at it. Hmm she would need to peel away the cotton material of his clothes that were drying onto the seeping wound.

“I’m sorry, Kakashi. Does it really hurt? I’ll be as gentle as I can, but my first priority will be to prevent infection.”

Kakashi only nodded, lips pursed. He was really pale, alarmingly so.

“How did this happen?” she enquired once again.

“This is what happens when someone tries to escape,” was Sasuke’s icy response. “This is the price to pay for disobedience.” 

“You ran away?” she gasped.

“He _tried_ to run away. He failed.”

Zabuza clicked his tongue with impatience. “Come on, girl. Oh and make sure you bandage it nice and tight. I don’t want it to come loose when we have our fun, eh little Hatake?” Zabuza bared his teeth in a sadistic smile, watching the blood excitedly.

“Are you going to hurt him more?” Sakura asked steadily.

“That’s none of your concern- just hurry up and sort the wound.” Sasuke ordered. His voice seemed cold, impassive, as if he had no emotions at all and this was just another thing to do on his list of choirs. Yet when she looked into his eyes… 

They were gleaming with anticipation. With a blood lust similar to Zabuza’s. His tense posture spoke of a quiet rage and… it scared her.

This wasn’t a side of Sasuke she had really seen before. Then again she had never been considered an enemy of the Uchiha, or ever been on their bad side. She was no fool and knew as a warrior he must be accustomed to violence but this… this was torture. She couldn’t believe Sasuke would play a part in something like this. This was beating someone when they were already down. This was what happened when someone truly angered Sasuke. He looked so cold, so calculated and so… vengeful.

For the first time in her life she feared her Uchiha prince. She feared what he would do to Kakashi.

 

***

 

“Well? You’ve seen them all. Consider it carefully but quickly, my son. We need a bride that will bring family influence and wealth. A fearsome reputation, vast lands and riches are the key to strengthening our positions. Each family is honourable and brings with it very different players to the game of clans. Each bride brings their own benefits. Make sure your decision counts.”

“There is no need to deliberate any more, father. The sooner I choose the sooner we can set the betrothal. I have made my decision.”

A wry smile stretched the elder Uchiha’s lips. “My, my, you are keen to have your way with the Hatake brat. Just remember- he is to be your betrothal gift from me one the dowry is exchanged. You will not touch him until the marriage date is set in stone. If you fail in your duties as a husband then I will take him away again. We need lots of sons and heirs to establish our bloodline.”

“I understand.”

“Good. Now who did you choose?”

Itachi delicately reached out with on finger and pushed the scroll containing the offer he had settled upon to his father. He didn’t even look at it, as if he had no interest whatsoever, as if her didn’t want to even think of the woman who would become his wife. For the Uchiha heir this was just a means to an end. He wanted Kakashi, and he would have him, no matter the cost. Yet he felt that he was destroying part of his soul by giving in and submitting to his father’s demands after all his months of resistance. 

_This is for you Kakashi; only you,_ the teenager thought. _Do you see the sacrifices I have made for you? You owe me your loyalty now, your body. Your future is with me._

“Hmm. Interesting choice. From the little I know of her, I can see her personality complimenting your own. A very tactical choice as I should have expected from one as clever as you. Yes, she will make a fine wife I am sure, and her family are renowned and feared. Their great armies and wealth make up their smaller portion of lands. The Senju will be furious with such a match!” His father beamed as he said this last part. He loved nothing more than one upping the Senju, their ancient enemies. It was the only time he lost his professional air, to gloat over his clan’s traditional enemies. 

Itachi cared little for any of this right now. He had never been a war monger, although he excelled as a strategist and did his duty as an Uchiha. He just did what he had to do and now he was impatient to go.  
“If that is all I will take my leave. I need to wash before breakfast.”

“Ah yes, yes go on. I need to give your mother the good news before the food is served anyway.”

Itachi bowed and left his father’s chambers to head to his own. He also found that his futon hadn’t been packed away yet as the servants were busy stoking fires, cooking and preparing bath water for the main family and higher ups. 

Instead of calling for warm water to be boiled and carried to his room like he should have, instead the raven ensured his doors were locked and sank down onto bedding, lying on his back. Finally he allowed a small, uncharacteristic smile to grace his lips. The hard part was done; he had consented to an arranged marriage and picked a bride. He was already one step closer to having Kakashi.

Now he just needed to ensure that Kakashi was more…obliging before his betrothal and their first night together. Obviously his father’s efforts to subdue him weren’t entirely successful yet. He needed his servant to be obedient, docile and dutiful. Eventually he would want Kakashi’s full devotion to him- but that would take some time to tame the prideful Hatake. The silver haired boy would soon realise that though they had been rivals Itachi was his better now. Itachi had won, and therefore was deserving of his complete submission and adoration.

Kakashi’s attempt at escaping had truly hurt him- even thinking about it made him want to grind his teeth and seethe. It was totally unexpected to Itachi that Kakashi would try to flee at this point. He had thought knowing he would be raised up from his lowly position to having status as Itachi’s personal property would give him some hope, some excitement for what awaited him in the bedroom. He really did not see this stupidity on Kakashi’s part coming. 

Kakashi had always been so clever, almost his equal. And then pulled such a desperate and idiotic stunt like this that was never bound to succeed. Itachi felt disappointed that his great rival in intelligence could be so damned stupid. Had he underestimated him this whole time? And just after the announcement of his being given to Itachi- how could it not be linked? How could it not be personal? One might wonder if Kakashi had been desperate to get away from _him_. 

Not only this but was Itachi was putting a lot on the line to have him. This was a complete betrayal, a rejection that truly pained him. So when it hit him, it hit hard. It shook him with an anger he had never felt in his life before. Kakashi made him feel more than anyone else ever had before- even his younger brother whom he adored.

Although Kakashi was bound to be apprehensive since he was an innocent virgin, he had hoped that Kakashi was looking forward to their coupling as much as he was. After all Itachi was the only one who had matched him in skill, ability and intelligence. Surely he could see that they were meant to be together? No, they were destined for one another; that he was always meant for Itachi? That’s why he was born into a weaker clan- so he could be claimed by his Uchiha heir and rival.

Itachi had always known their lives would be linked somehow ever since they had first met. All those times they had seen each other as children before the war broke out. His father had been outraged that someone from such a modest clan could compete with his pride and joy, but Itachi knew that there must be a reason for this. Them both being the same age and both being bestowed such natural gifts of genius and talent was not mere coincidence. They complimented one another. They were never supposed to be enemies, but partners. Kakashi’s beauty, his light silver looks that contrasted with his own darker appearance only confirmed this belief to Itachi. 

Their brief encounters as children had always left lasting impressions on the raven haired prodigy. Until one day the very thought of the young Hatake made him feel other things entirely. That first morning, after dreaming of the silver haired Hatake with the pretty face, when he woke up stiff, weeping and aching, Itachi knew he had to make Kakashi his. He needed to win him over entirely, body and soul. That could never happen while Itachi was fighting on the opposite side of a war to him. Sakumo’s army needed to be brought down, as well as the Hatake clan. Otherwise he could merely be married off as part of an uneasy alliance or truce to some undeserving woman. 

Sakumo’s friendliness with the Senju aided Itachi’s plans greatly. His father, who already despised the Hatake clan, was propelled to make them suffer by his distrust of them due their friendship with the Senju.

The other obstacle Itachi needed to remove was Namikaze Minato. The older Kakashi became the more rumours reached them of his beauty, of his having to hide behind a mask at Sakumo’s orders, and of Namikaze’s longing for the boy. Everyone had already assumed they had lain together by the time open war broke out. That was why Fugaku’s recruitment of the sunny haired general was such a golden opportunity. Not only did it being his rival down, but it brought an animosity between Namikaze and Kakashi. Surely Kakashi would despise Namizake after such a betrayal to himself and his father? It would overshadow any feelings of hatred he could have for Itachi and the Uchiha.

Yet Kakashi still didn’t know his place- by Itachi’s side. This was his home now and Itachi was his master. Kakashi was an Uchiha servant, Itachi’s concubine… his. He belonged to Itachi now. And Itachi would claim him soon… so soon. Just a little longer to wait.

Kakashi would learn to respect him. Kakashi would learn to adore him- even if that meant the Hatake prodigy would learn to fear him first. He would break that stubborn pride.  
Then silver haired prodigy would truly be his. _Only_ his.

With these thoughts swirling through his mind he allowed his hands to creep towards his middle, lazily stroking over his clothes. Thinking about owning Kakashi, of Kakashi truly becoming _his_ , was making him stir down below. It had been a long morning, full of more emotional strain than he was used to. He needed to get some of that frustration out of his system before he saw his future lover again. He was already being punished by Zabuza and Sasuke after all, it wouldn’t do for him to turn his ire on Kakashi too. Not too much anyway.

So Itachi wriggled out of his long hakama skirt that he wore over his kimono, to reveal his white legs. He slid his hands up them slowly until he reached his hardness, taking it in hand and stroking it a few times. He closed his eyes and groaned, imagining it was Kakashi’s hand pleasuring him. He wondered if Kakashi would know what to do? Would he know how to use his lips on him? Itachi would have to teach him, to train him to take care of his needs. And of course he would ensure he gave Kakashi pleasure too in the process. 

Itachi’s hand moved faster, his grip tightened. But it wasn’t enough. Hell, it never felt enough anymore to use his hand. He was desperate for the real thing. He refused to lay with any more servants, male or female, since Kakashi had been defeated in battle. He was saving himself for his true wife- Kakashi. This other girl would never compare.

He let go of his cock and flipped himself over onto his stomach, rutting against the bed sheets and imagining it was his Kakashi. Pretending the silver beauty was spreading his legs for him and he was thrusting into a warm welcoming heat. Imagining how Kakashi would look in the throes of passion taking his cock. Kakashi would look up at him adoringly and cry his name and-

That thought was too much for the teenager and he came, spilling onto his bed sheets he had been rutting into, heavily panting as he came down from his orgasm high.  
Huh, now he really would need to clean up before breakfast. It was worth it though. And he had spent his pent up energy and frustrations before confronting rebellious concubine.

Being so close to Kakashi and not being able to have him yet was starting to take its toll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey there! I hope you enjoyed this longer chapter and like seeing more from Itachi’s POV- I feel it has been long awaited for some. It might seem a bit WTF, but I think his feelings are not straightforward but complicated and confusing. I didn’t want a simple ‘ I love him, ‘I lust for him’, ‘I want to make him a pet’, ‘I secretly resent him’- I wanted it to be a weird mix that Itachi’s finds hard to cope with himself. Because he is Itachi so he is never straightforward in my opinion- maybe he just needs some samurai therapy, ne? lol and the man still needs to make babies dammit- spead your seed Itachi, SPREAD IT!
> 
> And yeah, he has picked his bride but you still don’t know who it will be MWAHAHAHAHA I am evil like that ;)
> 
> And I know lots of people detest Sakura, but I kinda feel sorry for her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so I started a poll on my fanfiction profile for the ultimate seme showdown for Kakashi’s heart (and ass). I am really curious as to who the most popular seme is for Kakashi- this allows multiple votes if you have a few. So far mostly the readers of my NaruKaka/MinaKaka story have been voting (fic called Senior Days). So at the moment Naruto, closely followed by Minato, is winning. I want to get readers from all my fics voting so that I get a broad perspective- although third place at the moment is Itachi which I found surprising since I haven't asked you guys yet! I did also receive a private message with a really good idea which I hope to write one day- Shikaku x Kakashi :D
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5886392/tineyninja
> 
> Also did anyone else read the Kakashi novel, Kakashi’s story? What did you think? I just finished it late last night. Gotta say I did love the epilogue.
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter, I had mixed feelings writing it.

Sakura left as soon as she could. She had felt like a coward as she speedily but professionally cleaned and attended the wound. She just wanted to leave. She didn’t want to see this side of Sasuke any longer. She didn’t want to be a witness to whatever they would do to Kakashi.

As she leaned in to wrap the bandage she whispered, “I’m sorry” to Kakashi. The older teenager didn’t acknowledge what she said for fear of her getting in trouble too. He wouldn’t put anything past Zabuza. But he appreciated her kind words all the same. Just like he appreciated Obito’s.

He had thought he would perhaps hold a bitterness or anger towards Obito for refusing to come with him, for refusing to give up his place for Kakashi… but he didn’t. The fact was he had actually expected too much of Obito… he would not have walked away from his father had it been the other way around. He had stayed with Sakumo to the bitter end. And if anyone would have approached him and asked him to leave the sinking ship that was his homeland and clam, he would have refused.

Kakashi was actually moved by Obito. The man’s protection of him meant a lot. And after their fleeting kiss… Now things would be even harder for them. They had both acknowledged their feelings and found them to be mutual, reciprocated. Kakashi had fled yet Obito still cared for him. He stood up to his uncle in defence of Kakashi once again, risking the man’s wrath. 

And he had been hurt because of his feelings for Kakashi. His own family had mocked, abused and harmed him before sending him away. How could they call Obito those things when he worth more than all of them combined? He had a good heart and took no pleasure in the misery of others. For someone with such a warmth and free spirit as Obito, it was all the harder when things did go wrong thought. Their hearts broke the hardest of all.

People like Kakashi were usually more resigned to their fates and could adapt, hiding their loss and pain on the inside. Itachi also was one who was skilled at hiding his true thoughts. After all, who would have expected him to make such a bold claim on Kakashi? Certainly not his own father, or even the young man himself; although looking back Sasuke’s threats disguised as a ‘warning’ made much more sense now.

Kakashi could only pray that Itachi wouldn’t want him after his apparent ‘betrayal’. It made Kakashi want to scoff. How could he betray Itachi when he was never his to begin with? He was a prisoner held captive against his will, a slave. And what was the obvious thing a prisoner would attempt to do given a good opportunity: escape.

With a final tug on the wraps, Sakura gave Kakashi a sad smile and nod, indicating she understood him- even if it was incredibly stupid. Just as Sakura was scurrying away to put as much distance between this situation and herself as possible, Sasuke called out to her. “Sakura. A word.”

He took her to one side, out of Zabuza’s hearing. The shark watched them suspiciously for a moment but said nothing.

“I will see you tonight.” For the first time in her life she was uncertain about meeting her secret love. Though she kept her face impassive it must have shown in her eyes for Sasuke reacted. “I didn’t give you a choice.”

She bowed and left. She didn’t trust herself to speak. 

Under Sasuke’s hungry gaze Kakashi was beaten- but not quite broken- by Zabuza. The boy even took a turn himself, proving he was more than willing to get his hands dirty- to the delight of Zabuza. Sasuke stayed true to his word and made sure Kakashi wasn’t maimed or suffered any permanent damage. But the boy also ensured that Kakashi suffered as much pain as possible.

“Strike a little higher,” he ordered. “The pain won’t be as sharp but it will last longer.”

It was agony. He hadn’t been given anything to dull the pain in his shoulder. So the added beating was hell. Zabuza made sure not to target above his upper chest, to avoid his shoulder and face, but now his lower body also ached and throbbed. It seemed like it would never end. Between them, his two jailers made sure he suffered. 

They punched and kicked and twisted and stamped. Anything that would hurt. Zabuza told him that if he had been allowed, he have delighted in cutting off a few toes as punishment to stop him running ever again. 

Eventually it came to an end. Kakashi was cold, his skin clammy from the moat and now discoloured with blood, marks and bruises. His breath was rasping and he shivered in the crisp morning air. He had hoped his torment would stop for at least a few hours of peace, but he wasn’t allowed the luxury of being left to lick of own wounds. Sasuke ordered Zabuza to halt and sent him away to find his brother.

While he was so weak, so vulnerable, Itachi was the last person he wanted near him. Hell, he’d even prefer Fugaku at this point or one of the other laughing Uchiha men. But Itachi… he always managed to get under Kakashi’s skin. And now Kakashi was too weak to even attempt to shut him out.

When the Uchiha heir approached his footsteps didn’t make a sound which further unnerved his prey. Kakashi lay on the floor in agony, lips pursed to prevent any sounds slipping out. He didn’t want to give them the satisfaction. 

Zazuza watched on with glee, waiting for his boss to appraise his handy work. Itachi stood in front of Kakashi, looking down at his crumpled form. He looked over his shoulder and gave a nod of approval to Zabuza and his brother. 

“You have done as I asked; there is no permanent damage.”

“He won’t be forgetting that lesson anytime soon, Uchiha-sama,” Zabuza confirmed, bowing. 

Itachi’s intense gaze fell upon Kakashi once again. “Good. Now leave us.”

“But brother,” Sasuke began. “You know what father said- you shouldn’t be alone with him yet-”

The elder threw his brother a disarming smile, one that he gave to no one else but Sasuke. “It’s OK, I won’t be long. I will meet you at breakfast in a few minutes. Arrange for some men to carry Kakashi to his rooms.”

Sasuke still looked uncertain, but he trusted his brother completely. He and Zabuza left the two alone. 

Itachi knelt down in front of his future lover. With one delicate finger he traced the bruises and dried blood on Kakashi’s arms. Kakashi winced slightly in pain, and was unable to hide the reaction from Itachi. Good. Now he would know the consequences for his stupidity. And none of these marks would scar.

“You will never disobey me again, Kakashi. The pain you are experiencing right now is just a taste of the consequences of what will happen if you ever betray me again. You must accept that you belong only to me now.”

Kakashi said nothing, but rage flashed in his eyes. He was not some dog, some pet to roll over and obey his master. He was a person: the Hatake heir. 

Itachi noticed his expression and he suddenly grabbed Kakashi’s bruised arm, grip hard.

“Don’t you realise how ungrateful you are? I’ve worked hard to have you, to bring your clan, and you, under control. I am doing this for you too. I’ve even agreed to take a wife I don’t want so that we can be together, I’ve sacrificed much for us- and this is how you repay me?”

Kakashi looked at Itachi with wide horrified eyes; the man was delusional. He was acting as if Kakashi should actually want this; that he should be happy being passed around and traded in like a common whore. In fact, at least whores got paid and had something in return. Kakashi had only had his wealth taken from him. He wasn’t a woman so he couldn’t even have the status of being married off and at least having the chance to find happiness in children; he truly had nothing. He was the lowest of them all. Even whores were shown more respect than him.

Even now Kakashi struggled in Itachi’s grip, trying to yank his arm away from the mad man. Itachi held on tight, his eyes lighting up at the challenge. A small smile played his lips as Kakashi failed to move away. Itachi leaned in and took a deep breath, smelling Kakashi’s silky hair before whispering in his ear.

“Let me make this abundantly clear: you will be mine.”

Kakashi gasped so quietly that Itachi only heard it due to his close proximity. This only delighted Itachi further and he could feel himself stirring down there again. Twice in a short amount of time; this had never happened to Itachi before. Kakashi brought out such strong feelings in him that no one else had. Kakashi’s struggle to move away from him was turning him on. He knew Kakashi would soon feel the same.

Before he did something he shouldn’t, Itachi moved away and stood. He didn’t want to spoil the anticipation of their first night together on his betrothal, by giving in to his urges now. After all they would have the rest of their lives together, there really was no rush. 

So he began to walk from Kakashi, pausing to look over his shoulder and said, “Our union will happen sooner than you think. I have already chosen a bride. My father is writing to her family as we speak. And once the betrothal takes place I will have you.”

As he left Kakashi finally broke down. He gave in to his overwhelming feelings, and tears of rage, shame and despair finally fell. He had failed. He had failed to escape from the Uchiha clutches. He had let his father down, his clan down and worst of all, himself.

 

***

 

The announcement took place at breakfast, after Kakashi had been carried to his bed. He had to lay wounded and weeping on the floor of a shared room, not even able to hide himself from the others. The Uchiha men had been shocked at Kakashi’s attempt to escape and cheered his subsequent capture and punishment as well as Itachi’s wise choice of a bride. All except Obito that was, who had failed to appear at breakfast.

When Kakashi had first appeared in public again, once his wounds were healed enough to do so, Obito felt his stomach wrench in pain and sadness, and even guilt. He still turned over that night in his head. If he had helped Kakashi would his escape have been successful? Would him leaving with Kakashi have made a difference? Or was it doomed from the start? In which case should he have stopped Kakashi from leaving for his own good? But then Kakashi trusted him by seeking him out before he left, he wouldn’t have felt right breaking that confidence. Argh, his head was such a mess.

All he knew for sure was that once again he had fallen for someone he could never have. He had chosen a side; his family. And Itachi was the heir, his future leader. He shouldn’t even be looking at Kakashi… but he had. He had done more than that, he had kissed him. He had told the boy of his feelings, and they were returned. Which made his predicament all the more painful. 

It was hard knowing Kakashi felt the same, and having to pretend nothing had happened between them. He still treated Kakashi with respect. Kakashi still served him and the others. Itachi still watched Kakashi like a hawk. 

But somehow things felt different now. There were unspoken words between them. Unresolved emotions beat around them, screaming to be acknowledged.

But this was a dangerous game and for Kakashi’s sake Obito knew he had to keep his distance. As the weeks passed and the betrothal grew closer, Obito tried to desperately to reign in his feelings. Wearing a mask had never been his strong suit. Every time their hands touched, or stood close to one another his heart would skip a beat still. Kakashi’s mere presence made him feel such emotion, such yearning. 

He dared not act on it though. Kakashi was not his to adore; he was Itachi’s. If he gave away his feelings it would be Kakashi who would suffer. Obito still blamed himself for Kakashi’s beating. It was best he kept his distance so he wouldn’t bring him anymore pain.

But when Kakashi caught his eyes he had the feeling that the silver haired slave wasn’t done with him yet. There was a wealth of emotion behind those eyes. Something told Obito that Kakashi was not as obediant as he was acting.


End file.
